


The One That Got Away

by TheFancyLion



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Confrontations, First Crush, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forgiveness, Jealousy, M/M, Original Character(s), Starting Over, Teacher!Irene, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, a little smut but not too graphic, baby mark lee, mark is just an innocent baby, slight mention of dowoo, slight mention of yuwin, slight mention on johnten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-04-04 20:41:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14028324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFancyLion/pseuds/TheFancyLion
Summary: Never planned that one day I'd be losing you.Where Taeyong and Jaehyun agreed on adopting a baby, but only one of them is devoted and is left taking care of the child on their own.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever angsty jaeyong fic but don't worry there's still fluff~ At first I was nervous because I don't like having my precious jaeyong hurt, but I wanted to try something different. I hope you guys like it ^^
> 
>  
> 
> This fic was kinda based off of The One That Got Away by Katy Perry

It was Sunday morning. The sun shining bright as ever, birds chirping, and the fresh smell of coffee in the air. Taeyong was still in bed, woken up by the sun rays hitting his face. He covered his head with the covers, wanting just a few more minutes of sleep. When he turned around, he noticed the right side of his bed was empty. He jolted up, looking around for his lover. Just as if on cue, Jaehyun walked into the room with his hair dripping wet and a towel around his waist.

 

"Morning sunshine," Jaehyun said, kissing Taeyong on top of his head.

 

"You scared me for a second. I thought you left," Taeyong pouted.

 

"Without saying goodbye first?" Jaehyun smiled, "I would never do that."

 

"I know I was just- nevermind." 

 

Taeyong pulled the covers off and pulled Jaehyun in for a hug, feeling his solid abs in the process. Jaehyun lay his chin atop of Taeyong's head. They stayed like that for a few minutes, Taeyong basking in Jaehyun's warmth and honey scent until Jaehyun pulled away. 

 

"I need to get dress baby, but I made you some breakfast," Jaehyun leaned down and gave Taeyong a quick peck on the lips. Taeyong was sad for a split second as Jaehyun's warmth escaped him but Jaehyun did have to go to college in a few minutes. He stood up and gave Jaehyun a peck back, making the younger smile and made his way into the kitchen.

 

They've been dating for 3 years now. Jaehyun was 19 and Taeyong was 21 when they began. They were friends before then though. Taeyong was the one to confess first. Since Taeyong was 2 years older than him, people were skeptical about their relationship but he didn't care. For so long he harbored such deep feelings for the younger and he wanted to tell him before it was too late. To his surprise Jaehyun agreed to start dating and the rest is history.

 

Taeyong walks into the kitchen. Some French toast and two fried eggs is waiting for him at the table. He sits down and eats his food happily. He has a big announcement he wants to make today after Jaehyun comes home from college. He hopes Jaehyun doesn't think they're moving too fast with what he is going to ask him later. The thought scares him but they love each other so much so it shouldn't be too bad. As he is on his last few bites, his room door is being opened and Jaehyun is walking out, dimples showing. 

 

Taeyong's heart can't help but flutter at the sight of his lover. He constanty thinks how lucky he is to have won Jaehyun's heart. Wearing black plants, a white shirt, a gray jacket, with black shoes, Jaehyun makes his way over to Taeyong and sits on the stool next to him.

 

"How's the food, hyung?" 

 

"Good as always, Jaehyunnie." 

 

Jaehyun smiles. He takes Taeyong's free hand and lifts it up to his mouth kissing it. He doesn't let go after and rubs circles with his thumb. A blush is covering Taeyong's cheeks. Jaehyun always knows how to make him flustered so early in the morning. Jaehyun looks at his watch and sighs.

 

"Time for me to go, hyung," he stands up, still holding onto Taeyong's hand causing him to stand up as well. Taeyong steps towards Jaehyun, wrapping his arms around his neck.

 

"Okay, hyunnie. Have a good day at college. When you come back I want to talk to you about something." 

 

Jaehyun raises an eyebrow.

 

"Did I do something wrong?" Taeyong laughs and pokes the younger's dimple.

 

"No silly. It's nothing like that, just..... I'll tell you when you get back. No need to worry." 

 

Jaehyun pouts. "Okay." A chaste kiss is shared between the two then Jaehyun is gone.

 

 

It's late afternoon. Taeyong is cleaning, trying to keep his nerves down for what he's going to tell Jaehyun. The younger should be back any minute now. He cooked some beef stew for dinner; Jaehyun has always been a big fan of it. Just as Taeyong is doing his last bit of cleaning, here comes Jaehyun walking through the door. He hugs the older from behind, placing his head in the crook of his neck.

 

"I missed you," Jaehyun whines.

 

Taeyong turns around to look Jaehyun in the eye.

 

"I did too." Another kiss. "Can we talk?" 

 

"Hyunggg, I just got back. I'm starving." Jaehyun lefts go of the older and flops onto the couch. Taeyong shakes his head.

 

"Lucky for you I made your favorite stew." Jaehyun brightens up at this and plants hundred of kisses on Taeyong's face. 

 

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!! I had such a busy day too," he finally stops with the kiss attack. "You are the best, you now that hyung?"

 

Taeyong smiles. "Thanks, hyunnie. Go eat your stew then we'll talk."

 

Jaehyun gobbled up the stew so fast. It's now dark, the moon illuminating the house just right. Taeyong runs a hand through his hair. It's time for the big announcement. He decides it's better to come flat out with it than just stall.

 

"I think we should adopt." 

 

Upon hearing those words, Jaehyun stilled. Taeyong wanted to take back his words so quickly. He felt his hands starting to sweat and his heart started to beat at an abnormal pace. Every second that passed by felt like an hour.

 

Jaehyun exhaled, scratching the back of his nape. "H-How long have you been thinking about this, Taeyong hyung?" Jaehyun looked up at Taeyong. His eyes were filled with a lot of emotions. 

 

"Not that long but I thought it would be nice to start a family. You're in your last year of college, and I have a stable job. I just thought-," Taeyong sighed. "Forget it." Taeyong stands up, only making a few steps before Jaehyun grabs his wrist stopping him in his tracks. 

 

"Wait. I didn't say what I thought about the idea yet. I do want to start a family, but I didn't think you wanted to so soon." 

 

Taeyong turned around, Jaehyun letting go of his wrist. "We don't have to right now if you don't want to," he said quietly while looking at the floor. Jaehyun took a few steps closer to Taeyong, lifting his chin so he could look at him. The older's eyes were watery like he was going to cry at a minute.

 

"Let me think about this okay. I'll give you an answer tomorrow." 

 

"You promise, hyunnie?" 

 

"I promise," Jaehyun kissed the tip of Taeyong's nose and then enveloped him into a hug.

 

 

It was morning. Taeyong got up early before Jaehyun to make breakfast this time. He didn't have work until later and the younger didn't have any classes today. He was thinking about what Jaehyun said last night. He would get an answer today. Maybe he really was thinking too fast about making a family. 

 

As he was cooking some blueberry pancakes, two muscular arms wrapped around his waist and a firm chest was against his back. Jaehyun smiled against Taeyong's shoulder.

 

"Good morning, hyungie. You smell nice."

 

Taeyong chuckled. "Good morning and thanks. I just got out of the shower not too long ago." Jaehyun hummed. They fell into comfortable silence after that. Taeyong cooking with Jaehyun behind watching him. The silence was broken as Taeyong finished the last pancake and Jaehyun lifted his chin but still holding the older from behind.

 

"I think we should adopt, hyung." Taeyong was now the one that stilled this time. He turned around and looked at Jaehyun whose eyes were of honesty and love. 

 

"Really?"

 

"Yeah. I thought about it long and hard last night, and I think it would be nice to have a little baby in the house to take care of. Even though I already take care are of you." Taeyong quickly wrapping his arms around Jaehyun, returning the embrace. Jaehyun couldn't help but smile. It wasn't until he felt wet tears on his skin, he pulled away. "Hyung?" 

 

Taeyong was crying but it was tears of joy. He thought Jaehyun would just say no and want to break up with him. It ws the exact opposite; he agreed to them starting a family together. "I love you so much, you that?" Taeyong hiccuped. "So, so much, Jaehyunnie." Jaehyun had tears in his eyes as well.

 

"I love you too." He kissed Taeyong on the lips, nothing but love. If it was with Taeyong, he wouldn't mind starting a family no matter how old they were. They ended hugging for the whole day until Taeyong had to leave for work. Leaving Jaehyun to think about his life as a soon to be father.

 

 

2 weeks later

Taeyong and Jaehyun were going to the adoption center today. They needed to get papers filled out but before that they needed to know if they would qualify. Taeyong wore a black and white shirt with black pants, with some glasses on. Jaehyun wore a black shirt with white strips and blue jeans. The couple was really nervous.

 

They were next in line for the qualifications and they made it through with a breeze. Now time for the papers. Taeyong decided he would fill them out. Jaehyun was nervous. He really didn't know if he was suited to be a father so soon but Taeyong's face lit up when he told him that they should adopt. He always wanted to make the older happy as mush as he could. Taeyong finished the papers. All that was  left was waiting to hear back from the receptionist about the baby they would adopt. 

 

 

 

Days go by and Jaehyun and Taeyong are lying in bed, limbs tangled. Taeyong turns to Jaehyun.

 

"Today I got an email from the adoption center. A new baby just arrived and they're looking into having us adopt it. It's a boy. I couldn't believe it. We're so close to becoming parents, Jae," Taeyong squealed.

 

"Yeah, I can't either." Taeyong wiglged closer to Jaehyun, wrapping his arms around his waist. Jaehyun groaned. "Hyung, I had a busy day. The professor gave me so much work and I have a project due isoon. I'm so tired. I really need to sleep right now." Jaehyun turned around, facing the opposite way from the older.

 

A slight pang was felt in Taeyong's chest but it went away just as fast as it came. Jaehyun usually loved to cuddle after a long day but he shook it off. "Okay hyunnie. Goodnight."

 

Taeyong got no reply.

 

 

2 weeks past

 

"Jaehyunnie!!! The adoption center called," Taeyong stood by the door, as Jaehyun was getting dressed. 

 

"Oh really? What did they say," he said with no emotion.

 

"They baby I was telling you about before. We're going to be his parents!!! He already has a name they said but we could change it if we want. I think it's cute though so we shouldn't. It's Lee Minhyung. Isn't it cute??!" Taeyong was jumping for joy.

 

"Yeah, really cute hyung." Jaehyun said indifferently as he was struggling to put on his shirt. "I'm running late so we'll talk about this later." Jaehyun hurriedly grabbed his keys and gave Taeyong a quick kiss on the cheek as he made his way out the door.

 

Taeyong was left standing hurt but Jaehyun did wake up later today so he brushed it off.

 

Taeyong was watching some anime, waiting for his lover to come home when he got a text.

 

From: Jaehyunnie <3

_Going out with some friends. Will be home a little later than usual._

_You don't need to stay up for me._

_If you get tired, just go to sleep. I'll see you in the morning_

 

Taeyong thought it was odd. Jaehyun hasn't hung out with his friends ever since he moved in with Taeyong. Well it was good he was catching up with them again but right now they really needed to talk about the adoption. They would be becoming parents in less than a week and Jaehyun and Taeyong still didn't have a conversation about it. Some time after Jaehyun left for school, the adoption center called again saying they could pick Minhyung up in four days. Taeyong wanted to go out and get some some stuff for the baby before then.

 

Lately Jaehyun has been different, Taeyong thought. Maybe it's because it's exam time. Taeyong brushes it off again and decides he will wait for Jaehyun to get home. It's 1 am and the younger is still not back. 

 

He falls asleep.

 

 

It's close to early afternoon when Taeyong wakes up. He is still on the couch, a crick in his neck from falling asleep in an awkward position. He looks toward the door and notices that there's no shoes there. Jaehyun didn't come back. He looks at his phone and there's no texts or missed calls.  _That's strange_.

 

Taeyong thinks about calling the police if Jaehyun isn't back by 5 pm. Maybe he did come back but had to leave for class. Taeyong pushes his worry away ~~for now~~ and gets up to make him some food. A turkey and cheese sandwich with some mayo. He gets done in 30 minutes, washing it down with some water. The door swings open and long and behold it's Jaehyun.

 

"Jaehyunnie, you're back." Taeyong goes to give Jaehyun a hug but the other waves his hands.

 

"I have a major headache right now hyung. I need painkillers and I need to lie down." Taeyong puts his arms down near his sides, worry itched on his forehead.

 

"Ah okay. I'll get them for you, sit down." Taeyong pulls Jaehyun to the couch who has his hand on his head. He goes to the bathroom and gets the painkillers and swiftly makes his way back to Jaehyun.

 

The younger takes the painkillers, feeling slightly better. Taeyong really doesn't want to talk to him right now when the younger doesn't feel good but he needs to tell him soon. So once he feels that Jaehyun is at least somewhat sober, he begins to talk.

 

"Jaehyun, the center called and they want me to pick up Minhyung in three days." He sits across from Jaehyun looking at the young worriedly. 

 

"Oh," Is all Jaehyun can say.

 

"Oh?"

 

"I'm sorry hyung, still have a slight headache. What a meant by _oh_ is that I actually will visiting my parents and won't be back until Thursday. I meant to tell you last night but as you can see, I got a little too drunk."

 

 _"Oh."_ Taeyong cards his hand through his hair. "So, you won't be able to pick up the baby with me then."

 

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. You should have told me sooner, hyung."

 

 _I tried._  Is what Taeyong wants to say but he swallows it down.

 

"Sorry. It's just that you've been so busy with school and I didn't want you to have to think about so many things." 

 

Taeyong waits for Jaehyun to say something but instead is met with the other fast asleep on the couch. He sighs. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

 

Jaehyun leaves the next day. He gives Taeyong a quick hug but no kiss. He packed quite a lot. All that's left in the closet are a few jackets and clothes the younger hardly wears. Well, looks like it's just him now.

 

 

It's the day to pick up Minhyung. Taeyong is so excited but also nervous. He wished Jaehyun was here too but he won't be back until three days from now. 

 

He is in the waiting room, waiting to be called so he could see the precious being he would be devoting his life to. After 10 minutes, his name is called. He is met with the cutest eyes ever and just the chubbiest cheeks. He feels like he could cry any moment. 

 

"He's so cute." Taeyong feels his eyes tearing up. 

 

"He's yours now," Minhyung's mom says to him. Taeyong nods his head.

 

"Thank you so much Mrs. Lee. I will take the greatest care of him." Mrs. Lee has tears in her eyes as well and so does her husband. 

 

"If you don't mind me asking, but where is your boyfriend?" Taeyong stills while playing with Minhyung's tiny fingers. He looks at Mrs. Lee.

 

"He's at work right now. He will be back tonight to see the baby," he lied just a tad bit to make it less suspicious. Mrs. Lee looks but she lets it go.

 

"That's too bad. It would have been nice to meet the both of you." Mr. Lee says. "Well, let us say one last goodbye to our Minhyungie, and then he will be yours for good." Taeyong nods, backing away to give the family some space. It feels a bit weird if he would be honest but the Lee's had personal reasons to why the were giving their son up for adoption. Taeyong really wished Jaehyun was here.

 

Taeyong exchanged his goodbyes ad thank yous with the Lees and made his way to his car with Minhyung. He was just too cute. He couldn't stop staring at him. The baby dosed of into a nice slumber. All Taeyong could think about was how happy Jaehyun would be to see him.

 

 

It was Thursday. Jaehyun would be arriving today. Over the past three days, Taeyong got to bond with Minhyung. He did wake him up at night and throw up on him a couple of times when he was burping him but Taeyong wouldn't take Minhyung back. He grew fond of the baby so fast and he became a part of him in just a short span of time. He really couldn't wait for Jaehyun to see the little one and interact with him.

 

Over the days Jaehyun has been gone, the younger hasn't contacted Taeyong once. Taeyong didn't bother calling because he actually was too caught up with Minhyung to even notice. It wasn't until today that he did. It's weird. Jaehyun would usually call him everyday when he was away, sometimes even when he was at school. Taeyong still brushed it off though, having trusted Jaehyun so much. They've been together for a while now for him not to trust the younger. 

 

He would be coming through those doors any minute today. 

 

Taeyong finally got little Minhyung to sleep so he decided he would catch a wink or two as well. By the time he woke up, Jaehyun surely would be home. He gave Minhyung a kiss on the cheek gently not wanting to wake him up by accident, and then climbed into his bed and closed his eyes. He couldn't wait to see how Jaehyun would react to seeing the baby.

 

Surprisingly Taeyong got five solid hours of sleep before Minhyung started wailing. He quickly jumped up to try to calm the baby down. As he got closer, he smelled a whiff of something really smelly. "Time to change your diaper," Taeyong said while holding his nose. Going into the bathroom to get a brand new diaper and came back with a towel. Minhyung got poo up to his back. "Minhyungie made a little boo-boo. It's okay, papa Tae is here to clean you up," Taeyong soothed. As he was done wiping the baby, Minhyung quieted down. Taeyong looked at his watch to check the time, 11 pm. 

 

Jaehyun was still not home. Taeyong was now pissed off. No calls or texts from the other while he was away and now he's even late to seeing their baby. He picked up his phone and dialed the younger's number. The number automatically went to voicemail. _The number you have dialed has been disconnected or is no longer in service._  "What the fu-" Taeyong had to stop himself from cursing. "Are you kidding me, Jung Jaehyun." He was a mix of worry and anger; worry because he didn't know if Jaehyun was okay or not and anger because the younger hadn't bothered to call or text him.

 

Plan B. Call Jaehyun's parents. Taeyong dialed the house number and thankfully someone picked up. A women's voice was heard. "Hello?" Taeyong cleared his throat. It's actually been a while since he's talked to Jaehyun's parents but the matter was very important. 

 

"Hi, Mrs. Jung-"

 

"Taeyong?!" Mrs. Jung gasped on the other line.

 

"Yes. It's me," Taeyong started nibbling on his lip. "Do you know where Jaehyun is? I haven't heard from him since he left to go to back home three days ago." There was dead silence. Taeyong wanted to crawl in a hole. It probably sounded so humiliating to Mrs. Jung. Who didn't know where their significant other was? Just stupid. Thinking the line got cut off Taeyong began to press end but Mrs. Lee spoke.

 

"Um, Taeyong?" He hummed."Jaehyun never came to see us. I thought he was with you this whole time." Taeyong froze upon hearing the information. Jaehyun didn't go home so where could he possible be? Then Taeyong thinks back to the amount of stuff he packed and the change in behavior over the past week from the younger. Tears form in his eyes. Not wanting Jaehyun's parents to worry, he lies.

 

"Oh, wait. Actually I just got a text from him," Taeyong chuckled dryly. "It said he decided on a change of plans and he's been at a friends house. He'll be back in a half an hour. Also said his phone died and his friend didn't have a decent charger until yesterday." 

 

"Oh thank God. You had me worried, Taeyong! Is everything okay between you two though?" A tear fell from Taeyong's eye. He swallowed back the sob that was about to come out. He needed to end the call fast.

 

"Ah, yeah. Everything's okay. I'll talk to you again soon. Tell Mr. Jung I said hi." Taeyong ended the call before he could hear a reply from Mrs. Jung. His entire body collapsed and he fell into a waterfall of tears.

 

Jaehyun was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mark!!! Mark!!! Mark Lee!!!" 

 

"Coming Papa." 

 

Taeyong ran his fingers through his black hair. Today was Minhyung's first day of school. Clad in a plaid button up shirt and jeans, came the 6-year old boy's footsteps. 6 years flew by so fast. It felt like just yesterday Taeyong brought the little boy home from the adoption center. He would be lying if he said he wasn't a tad bit sad to see his baby boy growing up before his eyes. He kinda dreaded this day to be honest. 

 

"Papa. How do I look?" Mark grabbed the end of his father's sleeve, waiting for an answer. A pout was on his lips. Taeyong couldn't help but break into a grin. His eyes immediately swelled up with tears. He picked his son up and placed him on his lap. "Cute as always, Markie." Taeyong leaned down and gave his son a kiss on the cheek. Today was going to be hard. 

 

Arriving at the school, Taeyong unbuckled Mark from his seatbelt. As he was tying the boy's shoelace that came untied, he noticed a slight change in the atmosphere. He looked up and saw his precious baby with another pout on his face like this morning, but this one was sad. "Mark, what's wrong?"

 

Mark avoided looking at his father's eyes and instead shifted his gaze down to his fingers. "I-I-" In less than a second Mark started crying. It was like a dam had broken. Taeyong hurried and comforted his baby. 

 

"Oh Markie. It's okay to be nervous but I promise you will have so much fun! You will learn so much stuff and you'll be able to tell daddy about it and make me proud. You'll make new friends too. Cheer up for me, please?" Taeyong choked on his tears at the last sentence, his emotions getting the bast of him. He thought he would be the only one crying today but turns out it's both of them. Mark still was crying as Taeyong was rubbing circles on his back. After a few minutes, he calmed down a bit. 

 

"T-that's not why I'm crying, papa. I-I'm going to miss you," Mark sniffled. "Who's going to look after papa when I'm gone? It will just be you all alone." Hearing his son's words, Taeyong felt like he would break any moment. What did he do to deserve such a caring son?

 

"Aw, Minhyung, you don't need to worry about me. I'll be fine. Plus I should be getting another job soon so I won't be alone." Mark sighed.

 

"I hope so Papa." 

 

After more minutes of making sure Minhyung was 100% alright to go into school without having another breakdown, Taeyong picked up his son and walked him to the entrance. "Do you want me to come with you to your classroom?" Mark nodded with the cutest puppy eyes ever. Taeyong could just melt at how cute his son was. They walked in and greeted the teacher.

 

"Hi, my name is Bae Joohyun." She was absolutely gorgeous. She crouched down and shook Mark's hand who was still holding his father's hand tightly. "What's your name buddy?" Mark looked up to his father then to Mrs. Bae.

 

"Lee Minhyung." Mark's voice cracked a little at the end. Joohyun gushed at the cuteness.

 

"Aww. Well hi there, Minhyung. Nice to meet you and welcome to kindergarten!" She finally looked up at Taeyong. "And I'm guessing you're the dad?" Taeyong nodded.

 

"Yes. I'm Lee Taeyong, Minhyung's father." Joohyun stood up and shook his hand.

 

"Nice to meet you too. You're actually the first set of parent and child that haven't cried at the entrance." The teacher gave a little chuckle. Taeyong huffed.

 

"We already went through that way back at the parkinglot." Joohyun laughed fully now.

 

"Well I guess it happens for everyone." 

 

She crouched back down to Minhyun who was oddly quiet. He was staring at everything in the classroom with awe. "Minhyung, do you see anything fun you would like to play with?" Mark nodded his head. "What is it?" Mark let go of his father's hand, Taeyong's heart filling a little empty.

 

"Choo Choo Trains!"

 

Joohyun smiled. "Well, you are free to play with them," Mark eyes widened. "But first, give your daddy a hug and a kiss before you have some fun." As fast as lightning, Mark gave his father a quick peck on the cheek and the most bone crushing hug a 6-year old could give.

 

"I love you papa. See you later!" On the way to play with the trains, Mark went. 

 

Now it was just Taeyong and Joohyun standing there. If Taeyong wasn't so caught up with Mark being his only priority, he would have took the chance and asked the teacher if he could maybe take her out on a date sometime. But love was something Taeyong said he wouldn't try again until Mark was at least old enough to drive. He took a glance at his little boy. Mark was happily playing with another little fellow. Taeyong felt the tension in his shoulders drop. Joohyun cleared her throat making Taeyong look at her. "I have an assitant teacher who will be here on Tuesdays and Thursdays to help with the kids. Depending on how the kids like him, he might be a fix assistant for me." Taeyong nodded, not sure why this information was important. "I'm just telling you this just in case you come and you see a guy in here instead of me," Joohyun said as if she had read Taeyong's mind. Taeyong nodded once again.

 

"A-Okay. Thanks for letting me know." Taeyong took one more glance at Mark before he was on his way to leave. The little boy wouldn't even spare him one glance.

 

"Don't worry, he's going to be fine." Joohyun cut in. Taeyong looked at the teacher's eyes and smiled. Full of reassurance.

 

Taeyong was back home. He worked as an editor for a dance magazine. It wasn't his dream job, he much rather be the one on stage, but he couldn't right now without a babysitter for Minhyung. The job did pay well but the bills started to get a little too much after taking responsibility of Mark. He would eventually need to find a second job. He flopped unto his bed, staring at the ceiling. One thing on his mind: Minhyung. Taeyong was really worried when his son broke down in the car. He was ready to drive them back home but he knew he couldn't. This is the first step to letting go and letting Mark explore the real world. The baby had basically been in the house for most of his life; only leaving to go to the store and the park with Taeyong. 

 

Taeyong sometimes thinks if what he did was right but then he thinks about how happy Mark makes him. He can't help but think how happy Mark could have made  _them_. Even though he tries his hardest not to think of his long-gone lover, he can't help it. It's been 6-years and no sign of the pale man with dimples Taeyong loved to poke everyday. He was the one person that always made him happy. After he left, he was never the same. When Jaehyun left, a part of Taeyong left as well. Only Jaehyun could give it back to him. Taeyong sighs. He hates that honey peach so much. If he was to ever see him again, he doesn't know how he would react honestly.

 

Feeling his eyes getting watery, he shoves the thought to the back of his mind. It's time for him to take a nap before editing any articles. He puts on his alarm and gets comfortable in his pajamas.

 

It's now half past 2. Just 30 minutes until he has to pick up Minhyung. He has edited four articles, none really containing that much mistakes but still needed some touch ups. He's now drinking coffee; caramel mocha and going through his twitter feed. Johnny and Ten are having a blast in the states traveling from Chicago to Los Angelos every so often. Yuta and Sicheng are currently in Japan and later will leave to go to China to see Sicheng's family. 

 

Taeyong misses his friends so much. He hasn't told them about what has happened and instead tells them Jaehyun is fine and just really busy with work whenever they ask about him. He's pretty sure they're suspicious about everything now since it's been 6 years and he still uses the same excuse, but they never ask. Exactly why Taeyong loves his friends. They don't like to pry things out of Taeyong that he doesn't want to. Instead they give him time to tell them when he's ready. Thing is, he probably won't ever be ready to tell them about what has happened. Jaehyun is-  _was_  the love of his life and for him to suddenly walk out is just humiliating. 

 

Thinking about the thought again makes Taeyong burn his tongue drinking his coffee. He winces, feeling his tongue go numb. He decides it's time for him to go pick up Minhyung.

 

He's first in line and Taeyong sees a jumpy Minhyung playing along with the same boy he saw earlier. "Papa!!!" Mark practically drags the boy with him, forgetting they were holding hands.

 

"Hi Minhyung," Taeyong looks to the side. "Hi Minhyung's friend," Taeyong waves. Mark looks confused for a second then remembers he's still holding the nameless boy's hand.

 

"Oh sorry," Mark lets go. "Papa!! I made a new friend! This is Yukhei." Taeyong smiles. The little boy is quite handsome.

 

"Hi there Yukhei," Taeyong ruffles the boy's hair.

 

"You can call me Lucas too. That's what my mama calls me," the boy named Yukhei declared.

 

"Okay then, Lucas. Thank you for being friends with my baby." Lucas smiles.

 

"No problem. He was playing with trains so I decided to join him. Mark is really cool." Taeyong looked at Mark.

 

"I told him my nickname too." Mark smiled. Taeyong couldn't be happier knowing his baby boy at least made a friend on the first day of school.

 

"Aww, that's nice. Well Mark will see you tomorrow, Lucas." Lucas pouted.

 

"What about you, Mark's dad?" Taeyong laughed.

 

"I will be here too." Lucas jumped up and gave Taeyong a hug taking him by surprise.

 

"Yay! See you tomorrow Mark's dad and Mark!" The little boy unlatched from Taeyong and made his way to where the other kids where. Mark waved as he watched his new friend leave.

 

"What did you do today?" Mark and Taeyong were now home. Mark in his onesie and sitting at the table with his father, eating a PB&J sandwich.

 

"Well first everyone introduced themselves then we just played until it was time to eat lunch." Mark took a bite of his sandwich. "Oh, we also had nap time which was my favorite part of the school day." Taeyong laughed. He wasn't surprised since Mark loved to sleep ever since he was a baby. That's one thing he was grateful for. When Mark fell asleep, he fell asleep for a quite a long time and hardly made any noise. He was really blessed with such the perfect son. 

 

"That's good to hear baby. I'm glad you had fun and made a new friend." Taeyong smeared the bit of jelly off Mark's nose. "Are you guys doing anything tomorrow?" Mark nodded excitedly.

 

"We're meeting the teacher's assistant tomorrow. I'm excited! It's a man and the teacher said he looks like a really cute peach." Taeyong almost choked on his ramen at the last part. That definitely reminded him of someone but he pushed the thought away. 

 

"Ooh, nice. Maybe papa can meet the assistant tomorrow too." They finished off their meals and headed off to sleep.

 

Day  2 of Kindergarten. Mark was more ready than ever. This time he was the one waking Taeyong up, jumping on his bed and shaking his father. "Papa!! We're going to be late if you don't get up now!!!" Mark yelled. Taeyong groaned. His alarm wasn't supposed to go off until 15 minutes.

 

"Mark, it's still early." Mark groaned.

 

"Papa, I want to get to school early so I can have breakfast there." Taeyong was confused. He always made breakfast for Mark. Was his food not good enough anymore?

 

"I make you breakfast though. What happened to french toast or waffles?" Mark shook his head.

 

"I don't want that anymore papa. They have watermelon for breakfast at my school." Taeyong groaned again. "Papa!!! Wake up!!!! 

 

Mark would practically break the bed now with the amount of jumping he was doing. Taeyong decided it was time for him to get up like his baby boy wanted him to. He lifted Mark up and swung him around, the boy full of laughter. "Okay, let's get you ready for school." Mark clapped his hands, excited for his second day of kindergarten. 

 

They arrived at the school earlier than yesterday. Only a few teachers were there and the lunch ladies. As they were making their way to the entrance, Mrs. Bae stopped them. "Mr. Lee and Minhyung!" She yelled. Taeyong and Mark stopped on their heels. Mark turned his head so fast, he almost got whiplash.

 

"Mrs. Bae!!!" He let go of his father's hand and ran to give his teacher a hug. Joohyun was smiling with joy.

 

"Hi Minyung! You came here early today," the teacher asked with an eyebrow raised.

 

"Yes. I told papa I wanted to come earlier to eat breakfast." Taeyong made his way over to the two, greeting Joohyun with a smile. 

 

"Well we do have some delicious breakfast. How about I eat with you today?" Mark face lit up and he nodded.

 

"I would love to eat with Mrs. Bae!" The teacher laughed.

 

"Okay. Today the assistant teacher will be here. Are you excited?" Mark nodded once again looking like a bobblehead. Taeyong started to feel left out so he cut in their conversation.

 

"Will the assistant be here later? I would love to meet him." Joohyun indulged with Mark, looked up. "Oh, sorry Mr. Lee. But I'm not sure since he lives pretty far away from the city, so he might have to leave early." 

 

"Well I'll still be here to pick up Mark on time. Hopefully I will get a glimpse before he leaves, if not I still have Thursday." Joohyun nodded. They talked a little bit more about their plans for the day and then Mark and Joohyun were out to eat breakfast together. Joohyun asked if Taeyong wanted to stay for a little bit longer but he politely declined. He had more job applications to fill out. Bills were due in less than two weeks and right now, it wasn't looking so good.

 

Back home, Taeyong slumped on the couch. He couldn't help but think about his son's words on the first day.  _"Who's going to look after papa when I'm gone? It will just be you all alone."_  Taeyong sighed. Truthfully he was lonely. The dull ache in heart just grew bigger day by day, but of course he had to stay strong for his little one. There's a big hole in the middle of his heart that he wish someone could fill. He knows only one person can though and that person left years ago. It's crazy, Taeyong thinks. How he can still be in love with someone that left him right when they agreed to do something together. He said he was ready but instead left like the coward he is. 

 

Everyday Taeyong thinks, what if Jaehyun would come knocking at his door, would he take him back? Saying all of the excuses in the word to why he left? Even though he loves him, Taeyong is not stupid. He left right when he needed him the most. Sometimes love doesn't solve everything. Then he thinks of how Mark would feel, how he would react. He would ask so many questions. Even if the boy is so young, he also is really smart. Taeyong does not want to live his life that way. So if Jaehyun was to magically appear right in front of him, begging him to take him back and forgive him, he would simply not just for the sake of him and Mark. They deserve better. Not some coward who left.

 

It was time to pick up Mark. Taeyong yawned, his neck hurt a little from falling asleep on the couch. He put on his coat, hoping he would catch a glimpse of the assistant.

 

"Papa!" Mark came running into Taeyong's arms.

 

"Hi there baby. How was school?" He smothered Mark with kisses on his cheek. Today there was no sign of Mark's friend from yesterday.

 

"It was super fun today! The assistant was so nice and really handsome. He had the cutest dimples too." Taeyong frowned for a slight second, the dimples reminded him of someone he used to know but he quickly put a smile n his face.

 

"That's good. Is the assitant here?" 

 

"Yes but he's about to leave soon."

 

"Okay well I guess we can go say bye real fast and then go home," Taeyong and Mark were making their way to Mrs. Bae's classroom. Some children were still there, waiting to be picked up. As they were approaching, the voice of a man was heard through the hallway, "I'm going to be late to the train." He said in panic. Then Joohyun's voice was heard.

 

"Hey, I can just have Seulgi take you to the station instead of a taxi." The man spoke again.

 

"No, it's fine. I just got a text saying the taxi driver will be here in 10 minutes. I should get there just right before the train deports. Goodbye kids, I'll see you Thursday!"

 

Taeyong and Mark made it to Mrs. Bae's door. In a split of a second, a man came dashing out sending the two back against the wall. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" The man said with a mix of panic and worry. Taeyong groaned. His shoulder his the wall pretty hard but he didn't care. He had to make sure Mark was okay first.

 

"Are you okay, Markie?" The man's breath hitched. Taeyong still had his face towards Mark's, not making eye contact with the assistant who nearly injured them.

 

"Yes papa, I'm okay. I'm sure Mr. Jung didn't mean it." Taeyong was about to ask who he was talking about but then he remembered the person they came to see. He looked up finally and his blood went cold. 

 

It was the last person he had wanted to see.

 

"J-Jaehyun?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This fic originally was supposed to be just two chapters but I decided to make it longer. I already have everything planned out and decided just to break up the ending into two/three parts (depending on how long I want the chapters to be). Just a heads up: prepare for angst ~


	3. Chapter 3

-  _Jaehyun's POV (Past)_

 

He left.

 

Jaehyun was alone in his hotel room. Just the few clothes he took from the house he shared with Taeyong. It was the day after Taeyong adopted their baby. Of course he felt like shit. Jaehyun sighed. Maybe being tied down just wasn't for him. He loved Taeyong of course, but he was only 22 and the thought of having a kid this early scared him. He lied and said he was ready when he knew he wasn't, just to sastifiy his lover. He has tons of missed calls from his parents. Taeyong probably called asking where he was. Jaehyun just wanted to be alone right now. He needed time to think and figure out what he really wanted in a relationship. There was so much more out there that he just didn't explore yet. He was trapped in Seoul for the longest. The only placed he has ever known. Jaehyun knew he should have broke it off with Taeyong earlier but he couldn't.

 

He decided this was the only way to do that without him having to say it.  He feels torn but he feels free like he has been released from chains. He would come back to South Korea he knew that for sure; he just didn't know when. Right now his main focus was to just have fun and travel the world like he always wanted to. Without being tied down by any friends, parents, or lover. 

 

First stop was Europe.  _Italy_

 

Jaehyun hopped off the airplane, the Italy air hitting his face. It was very different from what he was used to but this is what he wanted.  He liked change. Jaehyun wasn't sure where he wanted to go first. His stomach growling gave him an obvious answer. He took out his phone looking for the nearest and nicest Italian restaurant there was. Jaehyun settled for a three star restaurant named The Red Rose. He took out all of the money from his bank account before he left and had a fair amount to last him for some time while on his travels.

 

The restaurant was elegant. Marble floor with white wallpaper. Classical music playing while people ate happily. Jaehyun didn't know any Italian so he settled with the basic English he learned while he was in school. Thankfully the host understood and escorted Jaehyun to his table. He looked around. Most people were here with one or more people. The void started to take over but quickly vanish when a waitress came to his table. She had long brown hair down to her waist, thin lips, and hazel eyes. She was beautiful. She said something in Italian which Jaehyun couldn't understand. 

 

"Sorry. I don't speak Italian." She nodded her head, understanding Jaehyun's English. She asked what he would like to drink, her English consisting of a strong Italian accent. _Cute_. He ordered some red wine and went ahead to order his food as well. He decided to get cheese tortellini in garlic butter sauce. The waitress announced his food will be here shortly. Jaehyun scrolled through Instagram. His friends seemed so happy. Doyoung was with Jungwoo as he was always and Mark was in Canada for the time being. He had a lot of unread messages from them and decided it was finally time to reply.

 

The messages consisted mostly of asking where he was and that they were worried. He replied saying he was fine and that he was just on a vacation. It wasn't soon after until they replied asking if he was with Taeyong. He didn't reply. His food came, steaming and smelling oh so good. Jaehyun gave the lady his signature dimpled smiled which she returned and shortly had left to occupy another table. He twirled his fork around the pasta and took a big bite. The flavors filling his mouth with delight. Delicious. The wine was good as well. He finished shortly after. 

 

It was now a little bit after noon. He paid for his food, the waitress slipping him something on his way out. Probably her phone number Jaehyun guessed. He decided not to throw it away and just kept it in his pocket. Jaehyun wasn't sure where to go next. He wouldn't be staying here long. His next destination was France but he wanted to breath in more of Italy. He looked around and saw what looked like a gelato store. He always wanted to try some. Jaehyun walked in, the door chime making his presence known. He said hello to the staff and made his way to the gelato. There was a lot of flavors to choose from.

 

He decided to get raspberry cheesecake. He digged the spoon into the desert and put it in his mouth. Jaehyun's eyes went wide. It was so good. He couldn't stop eating it. Definitely would get some to go. Next stop was France. He wanted to get there as quick as possible and get a hotel since he would stay a little bit longer than he did in Italy. He was just in luck. A plane would be heading there in less than an hour. He bought the tickets and looked for a taxi to take him to the airport. Jaehyun only bought a book bag with a few clothes and hygiene products so traveling wasn't so hard. He would need some rest soon though.

 

_France_

 

The flight was quick and no annoying crying babies were on thankfully. Jaehyun would book a hotel room first then start his nighttime fun. The hotel wasn't the best but it was what he could afford for the next three days he would be in France. The room was small, dust almost on every surface, the light didn't work in the bathroom but he would live. Jaehyun took out the clothes he would wear for the night. A black sleeveless top with some ripped jeans. He got in the shower and then lathered himself with cologne. His hair was up and his forehead was showing, a look Taeyong liked a lot on him. As much as Jaehyun didn't want to, he couldn't stop thinking about his _ex_  lover. 

 

Jaehyun wanted tonight to be one that could ease his mind of thinking about a certain someone back in South Korea with a baby on his own. He knew it wasn't right but it was better than just drowning himself in guilt. He found the hippest club in France and as soon as he stepped in, his mind went blank with only one thought: to get drunk and get laid. He sauntered over to the bar. Jaehyun ordered a French alcoholic drink he didn't know how to pronounce but damn was it good. It gave him the sting that he needed. He ordered three more downing them quickly and made his way to the dance floor. Now a little tipsy, Jaehyun let loose. His body dancing seductively catching glares from both males and females. He didn't care. He was actually liking the attention. It wasn't until he felt someone's crotch near his ass grinding on him. Jaehyun stilled but he relaxed as the man whispered into his ear in perfect English, "Hey sexy, I can tell you're not from here." 

 

The deep voice sent chills down Jaehyun's back. He turned around to face the man and was blown away. The man was tall, taller than him to be exact. He had a beard and nice brown hair swooped to the side. His muscles were just as well defined as Jaehyun's. Jaehyun gulped. His mind was filled with lust. He pulled the man close and started palming his crotch. The guy let out a soft moan. Jaehyun was sure it was the alcohol talking but it could have just been him. As he continued to palm the man's crotch, they swayed back and forth to the music. The nameless man slid his hand behind Jaehyun and felt along his back until he landed on Jaehyun's ass. He squeezed it making Jaehyun whimper. The man started to get hard so Jaehyun thought it was the right time to stop. He looked up at the man and notice his dilated pupils filled with lust as well. 

 

Jaehyun let out a loud moan when the man touch his hole through his pants. He couldn't take it anymore and leaned up to plant a steamy kiss on the handsome stranger. Tongues marking each other's mouths and Jaehyun letting the man take dominance. The man sucked his bottle lip and then moved his lips to Jaehyun's ear, "Let's get out of here." Jaehyun obliged. He followed the man out and got a taxi. They couldn't keep their hands off each other and made out in the back. The driver sending them looks of disgust. They arrived at the hotel, the one time not latched on each other to give the driver money. 

 

They nearly broke down Jaehyun's hotel room door making it in. The room was small but the guy didn't mind; him being the one to choose to come to the hotel. They hurried onto the bed, the man ripping Jaehyun's shirt off in the process. Jaehyun not getting enough of the handsome stranger latched his hands on his pants zipper. He pulled them down slightly, enough to see the the man's throbbing cock. Jaehyun looked up in question. "Sorry, I don't really wear underwear when I go to the club." Jaehyun chuckled before diving in, taking the cock whole. The guy couldn't control his moans. Jaehyun's mouth was hot around the strangers cock, tongue all over the slit.

 

It wasn't soon until Jaehyun was the one being pleasured. The man's cock driving into him full force. It wasn't long until they reached their climax and went at it again. Jaehyun never forgetting the adrenaline he felt. They laid together in bed and fell asleep with limbs tangled.

 

 

It was the morning. Jaehyun's head was throbbing and his ass was sore. _Shit._  He forgot to bring painkillers. He looked at the time on the clock. It was 2 in the afternoon. The events of last night going through his head. He looked over to his side and saw no one. The stranger was gone. He didn't really feel a certain way since it was a one time thing anyway but he was sad that he didn't get to know the man's name. Jaehyun slowly got up, limping over to the coffee machine. Not paying much attention to his surroundings, Jaehyun missed a handsome tall guy making his way out of the bathroom in a robe. Jaehyun stilled when big hands encircled his waist. The man was leaving a trail of kisses down his neck. "Last night was fun."

 

Jaehyun felt a rush of adrenaline again. The guy didn't leave. "Ah-Yeah, it was." Jaehyun turned around and gave the stranger a quick kiss. He looked down at the robe knowing the man had nothing on under it. Jaehyun had to push the sexual thought away. It was a one time thing. Jaehyun turned back around to the coffee maker when the man didn't continue the conversation. The stood in awkward silence until the man finally spoke up.

 

"My name is Jared by the way." Once again in perfect English. "What's yours?" The man came closer, resting his elbow on the counter. Jaehyun took a sip of his coffee making sure it was just right. 

 

"Jaehyun." The guy nodded. 

 

"Where are you from?" Now they were making progress. Jaehyun still had his throbbing headache but he loved hearing Jared speak and he wanted to know about him as well.

 

"South Korea. Seoul to be exact. How about you?" Jaehyun finished the last bit of his coffee before fully turning his attention to Jared.

 

"America. California... to be exact." Jaehyun chuckled. That explains why he's so good at English. "I guess you're just here on a vacation like I am?" Jaehyun nodded. Silence filled the room again.  Jaehyun couldn't help his eyes wonder over Jared in the the hotel robe. Last night was really something else. Usually he would be the dominant one but Jared flipped it. He doesn't remember the last time he felt like that. Guilt starts eating at him again when he thinks of Taeyong. While he's here being pleasured and traveling the world, Taeyong is stuck with a baby. Jaehyun sighs, making Jared look at him. A distraction can only last so long. Jaehyun feels his eyes tear up. He ducks his head down not wanting the bearded man to see him.

 

Jaehyun sees Jared's presence in front of him. Jared tilts his head up and wipes Jaehyun's tears. He swallows Jaehyun's sobs with a kiss. One with passionate and not sloppy like last night. Jaehyun closes his eyes and lets the man be a distraction to him yet again. Their mouths are still connected when Jared is sliding off his robe and lowering Jaehyun on the bed. They separate and there's a silent commitment shared between them. Jaehyun needs a distraction and Jared will be that distraction. Jared takes his lips again and is more gentle this time.

 

It's the last day Jaehyun is staying in France. The days he has been here just consisted of him and Jared having sex in his hotel room. When he would feel a thought about Taeyong coming up, he would grab the bearded man and pull him into a kiss. This would lead to more and they always ended up naked in bed. Surprisingly today is also Jared's last day in France. He would be going back to America. Jaehyun wouldn't say he would miss the man but he would miss his sexual comfort. Jaehyun get done packing just as Jared comes out the bathroom. His hair is gelled back, and he's wearing a leather jacket with black ripped jeans. 

 

He kisses Jaehyun like there's no tomorrow. Jaehyun smiles. He hasn't learned much about this man but he is quite a catch. "Do want me to to give you a treat before you go?" He asks seductively, hand falling on Jared's waistband. Since it will be their last time together, this is the last thing Jaehyun could do for the other for being a distraction to him. Jared steps back. A frown forms on Jaehyun's face. 

 

"About that," Jared scratches his nape. "I was wondering if you would like to come to America with me?" Jaehyun's eyes widen. He was thinking of going to American soon but not this soon and with Jared at that. He is a good distraction but he doesn't want to keep using him. That's what his travels are supposed to be for. The man is intriguing though. He wants to know his intentions. Is he thinking of them being a couple or people who just fuck and know little to nothing about each other?

 

"I would like to know you're reason for wanting me to go with you. I would love to but I don't want us just to be having sex all the time. I would actually love to do sightseeing and go to museums or just go wherever." 

 

Jared looked taken aback. "No, that's not want I meant. Well partially," at least he was honest. "The sex is amazing. Jaehyun you make me want to do _so_ many things to you, but that's not just the only reason I want you to come with me. I wanted to get to know you better and just show you around the country I call my home. I feel like you're a really nice guy and I would love to know you more emotionally. So what do you say?" Jared walked towards him and held his hands. His eyes showed sincerity and Jaehyun felt his heart waver just a bit. He really hoped what he was doing was right.

 

"Y-Yes. I'll go to America with you."

 

_USA_

 

Jared showed Jaehyun around Califronia. It was hot and sunny but beautiful. The went to In-N-Out Burger a lot and Panda Express. Jared owned a little apartment just right for one person but Jaehyun managed to get comfy. He was a very clean person to say the least and very minimalist. One thing he was not good at though was cooking. Jaehyun would be the one to cook for them every morning when they didn't order take out the night before. They still had sex but not more than once a day. Sometimes they would just make out. As time went by, they got to know more about each other. Jared was three years older than Jaehyun, went to law school but then dropped out because he got tired of it, works as a photographer, and his full name is Jared Jones. 

 

Jaehyun told him the basic stuff about him and as their relationship progressed, he told him even more. It was comfortable talking to Jared. He wasn't sure when he would travel to another country but Jaehyun was content with where he was now. A year went by and you could consider them friends with benefits. They never talked about their feelings but sometimes Jared would hold his hand when they were walking in the park or the supermarket. Jaehyun never said anything and just shrugged it off. They did start cuddling more but the one thing that remained the same was the sex. They would do it at least five times a week whether it was in the shower, on the floor, on the counter, you name it. It was just something they did to relieve stress and to block unwanted thoughts.

 

It wasn't until one night after their hot sex session, things started to change. "Can I ask you a question?" Jared asked, placing his arm around Jaehyun's waist. Both naked under the covers. Jaehyun swung his leg over Jared's. 

 

"Sure." 

 

Jared looked into Jaehyun's eye. An unreadable expression on his face. "Why were you crying that night back at the hotel?" Jaehyun's heart quickened. He knew Jared would want to know. He exhaled. He shouldn't be scared. It's not like they're dating. He went on to tell him about Taeyong and how he was a coward for leaving but he just wasn't ready. "Do you still love him?" Jaehyun's heart stopped beating. He didn't expect that question. Did he still love Taeyong? All he could do was think of the man in front of him.

 

Jaehyun never answered Jared's question.

 

2 years past. Jaehyun's life isn't that different. Him and Jared are still friends with benefits but now they're in an open relationship. A lot of times Jared brings home men from clubs he's been to and has sex with them while Jaehyun's right there. Sometime Jaehyun engages as well. Jaehyun has yet to go to clubs and find another sexual partner and it's because he just doesn't want to. He's starting to get tired of everything he's doing. It was fun at first but now it's just bland. Jaehyun goes out more by himself and hardly sees Jared. He walks along the beach feeling the sand in between his toes. The sound of laughter is heard all around him. He's lonely.

 

Using Jared as he's distraction no longer works.

 

He runs into the ocean, letting the cold waves hit is body. It's like the ocean is cleansing his body of all the sexual acts he has done. If only that was true. Jaehyun gets out the water and dries himself off with his towel. He's walking back to the bathroom and he spots something that makes his freeze. It's a gay couple walking together with a child in the middle. They look so happy. It all starts rushing back to him. Taeyong, the baby, _their_ baby. He covers his mouth and starts sobbing. He gets stares but he doesn't care. He runs back to Jared's place and doesn't bother to knock on his door.

 

Jared and the guy he is with continue what they are doing like it's nothing until Jared takes a long look at Jaehyun. He pulls out of the guy and whispers something to him. Jared and Jaehyun are the ony ones in his room now. Jared puts on some boxers that are on the floor and signals Jaehyun to sit next to him. Before he can say anything, Jaehyun breaks. "I can't do this anymore. I-I fucking m-messed up," Jaehyun hiccups, sobs messing up his words. Jared comforts him by rubbing circles on his back. "I s-saw a couple and they had a c-child t-together. They looked so happy." The tears wouldn't stop but the sobs were getting less and less with the help of Jared. "I fucking miss him. That couldn have been us but I was a damn coward. It's been 3 years and he's raising a kid all by himself. I'm so stupid, so fucking stupid." Jaehyun goes back to crying, covering his face with his hands. Jared doesn't say anything. He embraces Jaehyun and continues to rub circles on his back.

 

The next day Jared is gone. Jaehyun is alone in the bed. There's a note on the end table.

 

_You should go back to him._

_I can tell you still love him very much._

_You have done some fucked up shit but everyone deserves a second chance._

_Here's a free plane ticket to south k._

_It was fun getting to know you._

_\- Jared_

 

_P.S. if things don't go well, you'll always have me ;)_

 

Jaehyun was back home. He didn't come back right away but instead traveled the world a little bit more for about 2 more years. He met up with his friends and family as soon as he could. They were happy to know he was okay. He told them the unfortunate news about him and Taeyong but kept the baby a secret. He still loved the man a lot but he did so much damage. He wished him the best. Jaehyun decided to fill out some teacher forms. It wasn't too long until he got accepted to a school. He would start as an assistant teacher then work his way up to a regular teacher with his own classroom. He would start in three weeks. Jaehyun was so excited.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-  _Taeyong's POV_   _(Present)_

 

"Taeyong?" 

 

His blood boiled. Hearing his name roll off of his ex's tongue made him want to throw up, for the simple fact that his heart skipped a beat. Dumb emotions, dumb feelings. Taeyong wish there was a way to turn them off. He grabbed Mark's hand, ready to leave the school. "Papa? How do you know Mr. Jung?" Mark mumbled. Damn it. Taeyong did not have time for this. After 6 years, the dumb dimpled man showing up unexpected. He looked at Mark knowing that a certain someone stopped in his tracks and was staring at him.

 

"Just an old... friend. Yeah, he's papa's old friend from high school." Taeyong smiled, hoping his son wouldn't ask any further questions. Mark just nodded his head and Taeyong sighed in relief. Nearly forgetting the situation, a cough was heard. Taeyong looked up and stared the man down. If looks could kill, Jaehyun would surely be dead by now. Before Jaehyun could talk, Taeyong spoke wanting to keep it civil in front of his son. "Nice seeing you again, Jung Jaehyun. Now if you may excuse us, we will be leaving." Taeyong put his nose into the air and strutted pass Jaehyun, Mark waving being the polite boy he is.

 

They didn't make it very far though since a hand circled around Taeyong's wrist causing him to stop. "Taeyong." Was all Jaehyun could mummer out. Pathetic, Taeyong thought. He really didn't want a scene to be made. He could feel Joohyun and Mark's eyes on him. He stayed turned away from his ex lover, trying to decide if it would be okay to punch him. Before he could make a rash decision, Joohyun spoke saving Jaehyun from a black eye.

 

"Jaehyun, if you don't leave now you will miss your train and the last one doesn't leave until 6 pm." Taeyong felt the hand on his wrist disappear. He let out the breath he was holding. 

 

"Actually, I have a change of plans and that involves Mr. Lee here." Jaehyun grabbed Taeyong's hand and made his way out the school. "See you Thursday, Mrs. Bae!"

 

"Jaehyun let go of me!" Taeyong yelled but not too loud trying not to make a scene. Mark was holding on to him, confusion laced on his face. Jaehyun continued running and he didn't stop. Taeyong was getting agitated. "Jung Jaehyun fucking let go of my hand!" This time Jaehyun stopped. It took a minute for Taeyong to process what he just said right in front of his son. The little boy let go of his hand and his eyes started to water.

 

"W-Why is papa yelling at Mr. Jung and saying bad words?" Mark's bottom lip quivered. Taeyong did not want to see his baby cry. It was all Jaehyun's fault. He kneeled down and wiped the tears that were falling from Mark's eyes. 

 

"Oh baby. Papa's sorry, I didn't mean it. Please don't cry." Taeyong hugged Mark, trying to soothe him. Jaehyun stood there. He felt like he was intruding. Mark finally calmed down after a few seconds and Taeyong stood up with a scowl. "Me and  _my_  son will be going now." Taeyong started walking with Mark in his hand. Jaehyun felt like he was going to break down. He didn't think he would ever get the chance to see Taeyong again and now that he has, he's walking away. Jaehyun thought he was done for until Mark looked back and smiled at him. He waved and mouthed, "See you Thursday." Jaehyun wouldn't let him go.

 

Just as Taeyong was nearing his car, Jaehyun ran and stopped him. He enveloped the older into a tight hug not wanting the older to escape from his hold. He looked down at Mark who was confused as ever and grabbed his hand.

 

"Give me a second chance."


	4. Chapter 4

_Give me a second chance_

 

The words were stuck in Taeyong's mind for the past hours. Taeyong was on his bed with Mark at his side. The child sleeping soundly. Taeyong's head was spinning. It was just a day after the unimaginable reunion between him and Jaehyun. Thankfully he didn't have to see him today since it was Wednesday but tomorrow he would be back at the school.

 

Taeyong sighed. He was gone for 6 years and thinks he can just get a second chance so easily? Taeyong doesn't need Jaehyun. Mark doesn't need Jaehyun. They will be fine like they have been for the past 6 years. He picks up Mark, tucking him in his bed; kissing the top of his forehead. He will be fine, they will be fine, he will not let Jaehyun back in. 

 

It's dreaded Thursday. Taeyong is holding Mark's hand, swinging it back and forth. The little one is all smiles today. Once again wanting to be to school early so he could have breakfast at school. Taeyong made him a PB&J for lunch because he was a little hurt by Mark hardly eating the food he cooked in the morning anymore. As they are making their way to the entrance, Mark abruptly stops. He tugs Taeyong's hand, making his father turn to him.

 

"Papa, I"m going to eat with Mr. Jung today!" Mark jumps up and down. "I'm so excited."

 

Taeyong blinks. Mr. Jung. As in Jung Jaehyun. 

 

"Oh really? You must like Mr. Jung a lot."

 

Mark nods. "I whole lot, Papa. I can't believe you guys are friends." Taeyong doesn't say anything and just gives a forced smile.

 

They make their way back towards the entrance and with luck, Taeyong sees a man in a black turtleneck and dark jeans with his hair styled so effortlessly covering most of his forehead. Mark gasps. "Mr. Jung!" Mark lets go of his father's head and runs to the assistant. He hugs the man's legs. Jaehyun looks speechless. Looking back at Taeyong and then Mark a couple of times before he crouches down and hugs the boy. His dimples are on full display. Taeyong can just feel his blood boil. 

 

He stands in his spot, not daring to move any closer. After what seems like a minute, the two finally separate. Jaehyun stands up and now Mark is holding onto his hand. He can't be mad at Mark. Never. He is just an innocent child. If he was older, would he act this way to Jaehyun? It's been an awkward silence with no one saying a word. Jaehyun is the first to talk.

 

"Tae- Mr. Lee, nice to see you." Taeyong rolls his eyes. A sigh is heard from Jaehyun. Maybe this once Taeyong will stop the torture, just this once though because Mark is looking at him weirdly. Probably wondering why he is acting like this to a so called  _friend._  

 

"Nice to see you too, Mr. Jung. I'll get going now," Taeyong walks up to Mark and pinches his cheek. "See you later baby." Mark giggles. 

 

"Bye papa." Mark is all smiles, waving goodbye to Taeyong while Jaehyun has a frown on his face.

 

Taeyong decides to go grocery shopping afterwords. They don't need that much but he needed to get out the house. He's been cooped up in the house for too long especially since he works at home. He really needs to find another job. He gets basic stuff like milk, cereal, and eggs. Easy things to make when he doesn't feel like making a big dinner. It's just him and Mark anyway. His family doesn't come visit since after Taeyong came out, they basically disowned him and his friends are in different countries. Taeyong really is all alone. He rings up his food and is just out the door when he bumps into a man. His eyes widened, nearly dropping his food.

 

"Woah there!" The man grabs the food just before it can slip out of Taeyong's hand. Once the guy takes and look at Taeyong's face he freezes too. "Taeyong?"

 

The man is Seo Kangjoon. 2 years older than him. Taeyong had a little crush on him not too long before he met Jaehyun. The crush has gone away now but he still manages to blow Taeyong's mind away with his looks and those eyes. His eyes are like the color of milk chocolate. Taeyong easily gets lost in them. He can't believe he's seeing him after 10 years. He has definitely aged well.

 

"K-Kangjoon hyung. What brings you here?" 

 

"Just came to buy grocieries" Kangjoons laughs. _~~Duh Taeyong why else would he come to a grocery store?~~_ Taeyong mentally slaps himself. "Are you here with Jaehyun?" Kangjoon looks over Taeyong, looking to see if the said man is with him. 

 

"Ah, no. It's just me." Taeyong looks to the floor. He sucks at conversating with very handsome men. He sometimes wouldn't understand how he was able to talk to Jaehyun so easily. Not wanting to embarrass himself anymore and dwell on the topic of him and Jaehyun, he decides it's best to leave. Before he can though, Kangjoon is stopping him with a question he did not want to hear.

 

"Are you two still together?"

 

He doesn't blame him for asking. It's not like he has told anyone they have split anyway. He really should though now that Jaehyun is back. Kangjoon will be the first person to know. "Actually we aren't." Something changes in Kangjoon's expression which Taeyong can't put a finger on and he just it ignores it. That actually wasn't so hard to say. It feels like a small weight is lifted off his shoulders. "If you may excuse me hyung, I should be going-" 

 

Kangjoon nods. "Yeah, uh, would you like to hangout sometime?" Now Kangjoon is the one slightly embarrassed but he is staring daggers into Taeyong's soul. Taeyong is just thrown off. The cycle of events from the last 2 days have been too much for him to handle. Jaehyun's arrival and now reuniting with his teenage crush. He feels like he is in a dream. "I would love to catch up on what you've have been doing recently and just spend some time. It' been like 10 years since I have last seen and gosh, you are still so ethereal." Taeyong cheeks heat up.

 

Kangjoon was always a sweet talker. Jaehyun did not like him. He would try to make Taeyong stay away from him as much as possible. It wasn't until he graduated and became a model, Jaehyun and Taeyong happened. Now that Taeyong is single and Jaehyun can't persuade him to not hangout with Kangjoon, there's no reason to say no. "Sure, I would love that." Taeyong smiles, "and you're one to talk. You are the definiton of ethereal hyung. Me compared to you is nothing." Kangjoong snorts.

 

"Well that's what you think. I think you are the most ethereal being in the world and no matter the amount of models I have seen, that will never change." 

 

Taeyong's face heats up. They exchange numbers since Kangjoon had to change his after becoming a model and agree to meet Saturday. Taeyong would be lying if he said he wasn't excited. He would finally be socializing again and catching up with old friends. He is no longer tied down and shouldn't feel like it.

 

Taeyong can spot Mark's smile a mile away. He is holding a little box. His friend, Lucas, is back too. "Hey Mark's dad!" The little one yells. Taeyong chuckles. He sure is loud, quite the opposite of Mark. He makes it over to the two, ruffling Lucas' hair and grinning then giving his baby a hug.

 

"Hi there Lucas." Taeyong glances at Mark's friend for a second before his full attention is on his son. "Markie, how was school?" Mark is all smiles like this morning. That's a good sign. Mark walks up to his dad and hugs him. After he let's go, he is back staring at his father with a smile on his face.

 

"It was so fun! Mr. Jung made cupcakes for us and they were so good. I had chocolate-" Lucas cuts Mark off. 

 

"I had red velvet!!! It's my favorite," he says enthusiastically. Taeyong just shakes his head and laughs. Lucas is really something. Mark pouts since he was cut off but continues what he was saying.

 

"I saved you one, papa. It's vanilla. I know how much you love vanilla and even Mr. Jung said it's your favorite." Taeyong was taken aback. Jaehyun remembered something as little as his favorite cupcake flavor. He shouldn't let it shake him up too much though. 

 

"That's right. Thank you baby. I will eat it when we get home."

 

Just then Jaehyun walks out. He looks the same as this morning just his hair is a little more messy. Taeyong this time takes a second to observe the other more closely. He hasn't really change except for the fact he has gotten more muscular and his cheeks are less rounded. The turtleneck fits him just right and showcases his muscles. Taeyong heart does a little jump. Dumb feelings. Jaehyun turns to Taeyong and shows his signature dimple smile.

 

"Hi Mr. Lee." He doesn't have to make it so formal. Taeyong gets that Jaehyun isn't supposed to call him by his first name but it sounds weird for the younger to be so formal with him. He doesn't voice this though and just greets him back. He is in a good mood and he won't let Jaehyun ruin it.

 

"Hi Jaehyun. Nice to hear you baked cupcakes for the kids today." Taeyong can see Jaehyun is taken aback by his sudden kindness. No harshness in his words what so ever. He should be thankful because after today he will go back to showing resentment to the younger. Taeyong even ups his act by showing Jaehyun a little grin.

 

"Uh, yeah. I just thought since Tuesday went so well I would make them a little gift." Jaehyun smiles wide.

 

"Well that was nice of you." Taeyong takes Mark's hand who is surprised for a split second because he was too distracted talking to Lucas. "Mark said he had a fun day thanks to you. We'll be going now. See you next week." Jaehyun is still shocked by Taeyong's kindness. He just nods and waves.

 

Mark says bye to Lucas and Taeyong does as well. They make their way to the car. Taeyong buckles Mark in and puts the box on the ground. He is checking his mirror when there's knocking on his window. "Papa! It's Mr. Jung" Taeyong huffs. What would he want? His kindness can only last for so long. He rolls down his window and waits for Jaehyun to speak.

 

"Taeyong, can we meet up on Saturday. I really need to talk to you." Jaehyun says desperately. Taeyong sighs.

 

"I can't Jaehyun. I have plans." Jaehyun has a frown on his face.

 

"Oh. Is it with Mark?" 

 

"No. Actually, it's me and an old friend." Jaehyun expression is unreadable. He looks towards the back where Mark is sitting.

 

"What about Mark? Where is he going to be while you're out?" Taeyong stills. He totally didn't think about that. Who is going to take care of Mark while he is out with Kangjoon?

 

"Uh, about that. I actually don't know." Taeyong nervously giggles. Jaehyun expression lightens up.

 

"I can take care of him while you're gone. I know I'm probably the last person you would want with him but I really want to make it up to you, to both of you." Taeyong just looks at him like he is crazy. He can't possible trust Jaehyun to look after Mark. Well he can, it's just he doesn't want to. The more they get close, the worse it is for Taeyong. He doesn't want Jaehyun to blurt out anything stupid while he's with their child. Knowing him he most likely would if Mark was to ask what really is their relationship. But who else would watch Mark? Taeyong huffs. 

 

"Fine." Jaehyun smiles. He looks over the edge. 

 

"Great. Text me to let me know what time to pick him up. Your number is the same right?" Good thing Jaehyun is asking because one thing Taeyong surely did change was his number. He did not want Jaehyun to text or call him and beg for forgiveness. He didn't change it right away but he did after 2 years went by. 

 

"Actually it's not. I live in the same place though so that's something that didn't change. Here's my new one." Taeyong takes out his number and shows it to Jaehyun who types it into his phone. He then goes to ask Jaehyun about his number but he surprisingly didn't change his. "It's kinda funny though because at first I wasn't planning to change it but after 2 years I guessed you were gone for good, and I didn't want to hear you trying to beg for forgiveness after finding out what big mistake you made." Taeyong was rambling and did not mean to say that especially with Mark in the car. Hopefully he did not hear that. Jaehyun went pale. He totally was not expecting that. 

 

"Taeyong-"

 

"Sorry I did not mean to say that. I was just rambling. I'll see you on Saturday, Jaehyun."  He rolled his window up before his ex lover could get a word out. He left immediately after. Taeyong's heart was in pain. He was clenching the steering wheel. 

 

"Papa, is everything okay?" Mark asked, worried laced in his voice. Taeyong looked up and fixed his composure.

 

"Yes baby. Jaehyun will babysit you on Saturday. Papa will hangout with an old friend." Mark's worry went away after finding out the wonderful news. He sure did like Jaehyun. He squealed with joy and clapped his hands. Taeyong was already doomed.

 

It's Saturday. Mark is in the living room watching some kids show. He is all laughs and giggles. Taeyong is freshing up in the bathroom. Hos hair is swept to the side with his forehead on full view. He is wearing a plain white shirt with black jeans. He didn't want to dress fancy since it's just him catching up with a friend. Taeyong wouldn't lie and say that his heart isn't racing though. Kangjoon has always made him feel a certain type of way and he would never admit it to anyone. That's probably why Jaehyun could never stand him. He knew Taeyong did like him a bit too much but of course he liked Jaehyun more. But that was the past.

 

He texted Jaehyun not too long ago and he should be here to pick up Mark soon. Mark is ecstatic. He couldn't believe he would be hanging out with his favorite teacher outside of school. He thought he was the luckiest kid in the world. Taeyong is just getting done putting on cologne when there's a knock on the door. He walks in long strides to open it knowing it's nobody but Jaehyun. Taeyong opens the door and the sight he sees stuns him. Jaehyun looks so soft. Reminds him of the young Jaehyun he once was head over heels for. He looks over Taeyong for a bit then stops his eyes on Taeyong's face.

 

"You look nice." Jaehyun says.

 

Taeyong grins slightly, "Thanks."

 

Jaehyun finally walks in and makes his way to Mark. The child instantly brightens up and hugs the teacher. Taeyong closes the door. "Mark's stuff is in his backpack. Some toys and a few snacks. I wasn't sure what you had at your place, so I told him to pack those." Jaehyun nodded. 

 

"Well I actually had plans for us to be outside for most of the day and then later we would go to my apartment and eat something there before I would drop him back off to you." 

 

Apartment. Jaehyun had his own place. Taeyong thought he would be living with his parents but then again he is 28 so he guess it would be kinda weird if he didn't have a place of his own. "Okay. That's fine. Just be safe and I will see you guys later."

 

He kisses Mark on the cheek and just smiles at Jaehyun. They leave and now Taeyong is by himself waiting for Kangjoon for to arrive. He skips on eating since they're supposed to be going to a cafe and he decides he would just eat there. He cleans up while he waits and 30 minutes after there's a knock on the door. Taeyong once again opens the door and his breath is knocked out of him. Taeyong should have dressed up more because Kangjoon looks like he is on his way to a photoshoot. He is wearing a gray button down shirt which shows a glimpse of his muscular chest, black skinny jeans and dress shoes, with a fancy jacket that looks designer. 

 

"Ready for our date, Yongie." There he goes with the nickname he used to call Taeyong when they were teenagers. Taeyong doesn't notice it though because Kangjoon just said date. Before he can object, the older is taking his hand and they are making their way to his car. (Of course without Taeyong locking the door first and grabbing his phone.)

 

The car ride is mostly small talk between the two. Just saying what they do for a living and how their day has been so far. No questions that make Taeyong want to swallow himself whole. They arrive at the cafe and Taeyong is surprised. It's the one him and Jaehyun used to go to all the time as high schoolers; Neo Cafe.

 

Memories flood his mind quickly but as quickly as the came, they are gone with the help of Kangjoon guiding him inside. It has changed quite a bit. The cafe is bigger with a more colorful and modern feel to it. There are more people too. It must have gotten popular over the past years.

 

Kangjoon doesn't hesitant and holds Taeyong's hand. Taeyong is too shocked to pull away. His face is starting to heat up. Kangjoon smiles at him.

 

"What do you want to drink, Yongie?" Taeyong feels like his throat is closed. Words just don't want to come out his mouth. It's been a while since he has felt this way. He relaxes after a while, noticing they are moving up in the line. 

 

"I-I'll get a vanilla latte."

 

Kangjoon smiles. "I used to get that all the time but then I got tired of it," he chuckles. "I'll just get a salted caramel frappe. How about food? I'm getting a mango and coconut yogurt bowl." Taeyong thought for a while. He actually wasn't that hungry but he wanted more than just some yogurt.

 

"I'll get a tomato and mozzarella sub." Kangjoon nodded. They order their food and wait to pick it up before sitting down. They decide to sit near the window and have the sunlight shine on them. Taeyong and Kangjoon take some time eating their food and sipping their drink here and there before talking.

 

"So you how long have you and Jaehyun been apart?" Kangjoon starts with the hard questions. Taeyong guesses it's for the better though since he has kept everything bottled up for so long. He slides his food away from him and sighs.

 

"6 years." Kangjoon just nods. Silence fills the air for a bit before he responds.

 

"Who broke it off? I'm sorry if I'm like barging into your privacy but this is all news to me. You two were so close." 

 

"It was Jaehyun. He wanted to meet other people." Taeyong partially lied because he didn't want to say Jaehyun just went up and left even though that's exactly what he did. He just didn't want Kangjoon to know. He wondered why the older wanted to know all of this anyway? Before he could ask anymore questions, Taeyong decided to ask the older about his love life. "So do you have a special someone in your life?"

 

The older chuckled, "Not quite. I'm hoping to find one while I'm here for 2 weeks." 

 

"Are you on vacation?" Taeyong whirled his straw around in his drink.

 

"Yeah. After like 6 months of doing non-stop photoshoots and runways. I'm finally getting a break even if it is only for 2 weeks." Kangjoon is one busy person but he is a rising star. Taeyong couldn't believe he wasn't dating anyone but he understood because of how busy he is. They continued to talk some more ordering more food else well, this time some sweets.

 

Taeyong was stuffing his face with red velvet cookies and Kangjoon couldn't help himself but just stare. A smile on his face. "Taeyong, you are so cute when you eat sweets." Taeyong stopped chewing, his face stuffed with cookies. Kangjoon just called him cute. He couldn't stop his heart from going out of control. What was Kangjoon doing to him? This was supposed to be just a friendly meetup not a date making Taeyong blush.  "Aww, Yongie's all flustered." Taeyong snapped out his trance after Kangjoon's remark. He swallowed the cookies in his mouth almost choking in the process.

 

"S-Stop it. This isn't how this meetup is supposed to be going. We are supposed to be just catching up, not you being flirty." Taeyong pouted. Kangjoon smirked.

 

"I can't help it. You're just too breathtaking for me not to want to compliment you almost every second," Kangjoon slid his hand over Taeyong's, his thumb gently stroking Taeyong's hand. "Jaehyun is crazy for breaking up with you. Now I'm here to make you mine before it's too late." Taeyong  was lost for words. He sat there speechless not sure if he heard right. Kangjoon basically confessed to him. Before he could speak up, the cafe door opened and the sight before him shocked him. It was none other than Jaehyun and Mark walking hand and hand into the cafe, smiles all over their faces. He locked eyes with Jaehyun and he visibly stilled as well. Taeyong wanted to run.

 

Kangjoon noticed his expression and looked to where Taeyong's focused was at. He froze for a second before placing his hand on Taeyong's face and turning it towards him. He wiped at Taeyong's cheek. Taeyong emotions were going wild. "You had cookie crumbs on your cheek, Yongie." Kangjoon smiled, acting like he did not just see Jaehyun. Taeyong felt the back of his neck heat up. 

 

"We should go now." He started to clean up his mess but as he was little feet were running towards him.

 

"Papa!" Mark hugged his father not paying any attention to Kangjoon. Now it was Kangjoon's turn to be shocked. Papa? Jaehyun stopped in front of their table shortly after Mark came and his expression was unreadable. He was staring daggers at Kangjoon. The situation was so uncomfortable. No one bothering to say anything with Kangjoon and Jaehyun having a stare down. Mark saved the day finally taking notice of the man with his father. "Papa, who's this?" Kangjoon and Jaehyun snapped out of their competition and looked at Taeyong. He had his attention on his son.

 

"This is my friend I was telling you about. This is Kangjoon." Mark slowly nodded. He turned his attention to Kangjoon and waved. Always polite.

 

"Hi Papa's friend. I hope you guys are having fun," he grabbed Jaehyun's hand and brought him close. "This is Mr. jung. He is really nice. He has been watching me while Papa was out with you." Silence. There was so much tension in the air. Taeyong was getting tired. He knew he would have to explain to both Kangjoon and Jaehyun later. Jaehyun's expression finally changed to a grin and he turned to Taeyong.

 

"Me and Mark have been having a blast. We have been to the park, toy store, and now we are about to get some lunch. Don't forget to text me later to let me know when I can drop Mark to the house." Jaehyun started walking away, Mark following behind. Kangjoon didn't take a second to ask the question.

 

"Papa? Who's the kid and fancy seeing Jaehyun here, don't you think?" 

 

Taeyong exhaled. Since he was already getting stuff off his chest earlier, another thing wouldn't hurt. "He's my son. Lee Minhyung." Kangjoon's eyes widened. Taeyong didn't feel like explaining anything to him right now. "I'm ready to go. Can you bring me back home please?" Kangjoon didn't ask any questions and just agreed. Taeyong didn't look back but he could feel Jaehyun's stare digging into the back of his head.

 

"I had a wonderful time today," Kangjoon said. He was standing in the entrance way of the door. Taeyong was opposite of him. He felt bad for ending his date abruptly but Jaehyun and Mark threw him off loop. He did not expect to to see them there. 

 

"I had a wonderful time too. Thank you a lot." 

 

Kangjoon smiled. "No problem. Maybe we can do this again before I leave."

 

Taeyong smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I would like that."

 

They exchanged goodbyes and Taeyong walked into his house. He was bewildered. His heart was beating lively when he was with Kangjoon but it was just simple attraction. Was Kangjoon serious when he said he would make Taeyong his? He would just have to wait and see. Mark was still his main priority and he didn't want to just start dating. Then Jaehyun being back is another story, That reminded him that Jaehyun might ask him about today but he shouldn't care. It's not like they're together.

 

Taeyong took off his clothes and got in the shower; putting on comfy pajamas afterwards. He texted Jaehyun saying he was back home and that he could drop Mark off. He got a simple 'k' from Jaehyun. Yup, he was mad. Taeyong took out a bowl and poured him some Cinnamon Toast Crunch with some milk. Once he was done, he sat on the couch and turned on any show he could find before dozing off to short nap.

 

It was 30 minutes after when there was a knock on the door. He rubbed his eyes and shuffled to the door, opening it. Jaehyun was holding Mark against his chest, the little one asleep. Mark had his backpack on his back. "He fell asleep in the car. Long day."

 

Taeyong gestured for him to come in. He took Mark from Jaehyun carefully, not wanting to wake up their son and placed him in his bed. He came back to Jaehyun placing Mark's backpack on one of the chair's in the kitchen. They were now in the livingroom staring at each other. He was too tired to talk but he needed to thank the younger for today.

 

"Thank you-"

 

"Can we talk-"

 

They spoke at the same time. Taeyong sighed. He really wasn't up for a conversation right now but knowing Jaehyun he wouldn't leave until they talked about what happened today. Reminds him of when Jaehyun would come up with all of these excuses to make Taeyong stay away from Kangjoon.

 

"What is it Jaehyun?" Jaehyun leaned on the wall with his arms crossed.

 

"Why were you with him?" 

 

Taeyong rolled his eyes. He knew this would happen. "Jaehyun we're not together anymore. Why do you care?"

 

"You didn't answer my question. Why the fuck were you with him, Taeyong?" Taeyong huffed. Jaehyun had no right to get mad at him.

 

"Why the fuck was I with him?! Because he asked me on a date okay. I'm single. That's what single people do. Go on dates." Jaehyun was fuming. Now walking back and forth. He turned to Taeyong.

 

"So you left our son to go on a date with some dude?" Taeyong snapped.

 

"Our? You have no right, Jaehyun. You weren't the one who raised him. I did! Don't you dare say our son when you weren't fucking here with him having to go through changing his diapers, feeding him, burping him, you are the one who left when we needed you most. Don't think because you're some damn teacher assistant you can just come barging into his life now. After 6 fucking years." Taeyong stepped closer to Jaehyun. "Don't try to make me feel bad about going on a date with my old crush who you used to be jealous of. At least he probably won't leave like you did. Damn coward." Taeyong words had fire to them. Taeyong shook his head. "Give you a second chance? You must be kidding me."

 

Jaehyun's was holding back tears. He knew he was wrong. He wanted to fix everything but he felt like they were just drifting apart more. "T-Taeyong. I'm sorry okay. I-I." Jaehyun's tongue got caught in his throat. Taeyong couldn't take it anymore.

 

"You what, Jaehyun? Spit it out! I'm fucking tired and you're wasting my time."

 

A tear fell from Jaehyun's eye. "I still fucking love you okay. I want to make it up to you and start over. I want to be here to watch Mark grow. I know I missed a lot but spending time with him today made me realize how much I want to be there for him, for you. How stupid I really was to leave. I am ready to be a father and I'm ready to start over as a family."

 

Taeyong eyes were burning. Tears was clouding his vision. He hated Jaehyun so much. 

 

"Get out." Taeyong wishipered.

 

"Tae-"

 

"Get the fuck out Jaehyun!" Get out." Taeyong was in tears. He didn't want to hear this right now. This was all too much. Jaehyun could tell he already did too much damage and did what was right. He left. Again. Taeyong backed up again the door, his hands balled into fists. He slid down and wrapped himself into a ball as he cried himself to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have spent all weekend finishing this fic~ There's two more chapters so hang tight! I probably will update sooner than I usually would since the chapters are already planned out ^^ By the way, if you guys don't know who Seo Kangjoon is look him up /// he is seriously eye candy XD He is a great actor and is in the group 5urprise.
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. I want to give a shout out to FallenNephilim for giving me the idea of having a love interest for Taeyong so Jaehyun would be jealous. Honestly, I wasn't sure where I was going with the fic until after I saw that comment so thank you ^^ Also, thank you everyone who commented and left kudos and even those who just gave the fic a read <3


	5. Chapter 5

Taeyong woke up with puffy eyes. Thankfully Mark was still sleep. He didn't want his son to ask him why he was sleeping on the floor. He splashed water on his face and took a quick shower. He made breakfast for him and Mark as he waited for the boy to wake up. The words Jaehyun said went through his mind. He wanted to _start over_. Taeyong just didn't know anymore. His mind and heart were torn.

 

If he and Jaehyun were meant to be together then they would end up together in the end. But he would still try it out with Kangjoon. Maybe he needed to start over with someone new instead of going back into the same dark hole he was in. Only time would tell.

 

Mark walked out with his Captain America onesie on, rubbing his eyes. His hair was messy. He looked so cute. He waddled over to Taeyong and wrapped his arm around his legs, resting his head. "Good morning, papa," Mark's voice a little hoarse. Taeyong bent down and picked up Mark, giving his son a quick peck on his nose.

 

"Good morning, Markie. Did you sleep well?" Mark hummed. "Good. I made us some breakfast but first let's wash you up okay?" Taeyong brought Mark to the bathroom and gave him a quick bath. He changed into a plain t-shirt and shorts and washed his face. They were now at the table eating the food Taeyong cooked. "How was your time with Mr. Jung yesterday?"

 

Mark wiggled in his chair. It's like every time he heard Jaehyun's name he got so excited. "It was great, papa. He pushed me on the swing and caught me as I came down the slide, swinging me into a circle. He then took me to this big toy store and bought me some new toys," Mark left from the table to bring his backpack full of his new toys. He took them out on by one and displayed them. Taeyong smiled. It was nice of Jaehyun to do that. After Mark was done showcasing his toys, he put them back into his bag and sat back on his hair to finish his food. "Once we left from the store, that's when we went to the cafe and we saw you!" Mark giggled. 

 

"Yeah, I was surprised to see you guys."

 

"Mr. Jung said he wanted to take me there because that was his favorite cafe when he was younger. He also said it was yours too and you guys went there a lot." Taeyong nodded. He wondered what else Jaehyun told Mark. 

 

"We did go there a lot. Almost everyday afterschool we would go and order us coffee and sweets which wasn't good now looking back, but that's just what we did at the time." Mark frowned. He placed his fork on his place looking like he was lost in thought. "What is it, Minhyung?" Mark let out a breath.

 

"It seemed like you and Mr. Jung used to be really close. What happened, papa?" Taeyong felt his heart drop. How he wish he could just tell Mark their history and how much he meant to Taeyong but he was too young. Plus he didn't want Mark to fill a certain way about Jaehyun. Taeyong wasn't on good terms with Jaehyun but that didn't mean Mark had to be. At first, he didn't like that the two were spending time but it's unavoidable since Jaehyun works at Mark's school. He likes hearing how much Mark has fun with him. At least Jaehyun is doing something right.

 

"Jaehyun moved shortely after college. We lost all contact after. It's just a part of life, Minhyung." Mark pouted.

 

"Well now that he's back, maybe you guys should rebuild your friendship." Taeyong almost choked on his food. He did not expect Mark to say that. 

 

"Mark, I don't know baby." Taeypng frowned.

 

"Why not?"

 

Taeyong didnt' have anything to say. He sighed. "Would you like it if Mr. Jung and I became close friends again?" Mark smiled widely and nodded. 

 

"Yes! Please papa, I would love to have him over more." Taeyong's priority was Mark and if it was something Mark wanted he would try to do it.

 

"I'll try okay, Markie. It might take some time though." 

 

"That's fine with me, papa. As long as you guys make up."

 

"Okay, Finish your food and then we can watch some movies today. I'm still a little bit tired." 

 

A week passed by. Taeyong hadn't spotted Jaehyun since the last time the two got into their heated conversation. It's not like he wasn't working, he knew he was because that's all Mark would talk about on Tuesdays and Thursdays, it's just he hadn't tried to speak to Taeyong like he did before. Taeyong would admit he was a little bit harsh on him but how does Jaehyun expect him to just forgive him after 6 years?

 

It was Tuesday, just after he dropped Mark off. He was at home by himself when he got a text from Kangjoon. 

 

_Can I come over_

_Just want to hang at your place if that's fine with you_

 

Taeyong replied with a 'sure' and placed his phone down. He has been texting Kangjoon everyday since last week but he has been too busy with work to go hang out with him. Plus he wasn't sure who would watch Mark if he did go and decide to hangout with Kangjoon on the weekends. Jaehyun was out of the picture obviously.

 

Kangjoon was still the same as Taeyong remembered him; flirty and sweet. He talked about bringing chocolates and roses for Taeyong one day and wanting to cuddle him with blankets. Kangjoon knew how to play the harp and the violin and said he had composed melodies he had wanted Taeyong to hear. He didn't know what to say about the older's little acts of romance but he let it slide. If the heavens wanted him to end up with Kangjoon, then he would even if Jaehyun still loved him.

 

There was a knock on his door not too long after. Kangjoon was there in a gray tux with his hands behind his back. "Taeyong. Thank you for allowing me to see you after our last meeting."

 

Taeyong chuckled, "You know I've been busy. I'm glad to see you though," Taeyong eyed Kangjoon slowly, observing his whole attire. "You look very fancy just for a hangout at my house." 

 

"Oh this. I just came from a conference. I texted you while I was on break and rushed after I saw your text," Kangjoon smiled. "I got you something." Kangjoon removed his hands from his back and in his hands was a suede red box. "Here open it." He placed the box in Taeyong's hand and went inside the house.

 

Taeyong closed the door and looked at the box. He wondered what it could be. He lifted the top and was amazed. It was the most expensive watch he has ever seen. A gold one to be exact. It must have cost him a fortune. 

 

"Woah. This must have cost a lot."

 

"It did but it's fine because it's for a very special person in my heart and that's you, Lee Taeyong." 

 

Taeyong looked up, eyes glossy. No one ever got him something this expensive and he was speechless. "Thank you hyung. I-I have nothing to say. What can I do to pay you back for this amazing gift?" 

 

"Going on another date with me. Right now."

 

"Right now? In my house?" Kangjoon laughed. 

 

"Yes silly. That's what I texted you, right? I want to talk more and just have it be you and me. No distractions. I'll even cook for you." Kangjoon walked up to Taeyong, gently taking the box out of his hand. He cupped his face and moved his hair off his forehead. He gave a soft kiss there and looked into Taeyong's eyes. "I wasn't joking when I said I would make you mine."

 

Taeyong and Kangjoon were in the kitchen. Kangjoon was cooking up some pasta. Taeyong felt his whole body light up like never before. He finally was letting his walls down again after so long. It was 5 hours until he had to go pick Mark up. He wondered if he would see Jaehyun today. Shaking the thought away, he walked up behind Kangjoon getting a whiff of the food. "Smells delicious."

 

Kangjoon turned his head to look at Taeyong and smirked, "Oh it is. I can't wait for you to try it."

 

Kangjoon picked up Taeyong's hand and kissed it, making Taeyong beet red. He was always so sly. Kangjoon adverted his attention back to the food leaving a flustered Taeyong to wait in the living room.

 

The food was done. Steam coming from the noodles and garlic bread at the side. Taeyong took a bite and he felt as if he was in pasta heaven. He was a good cook himself but Kangjoon wasn't so bad. "How is it?" Kangjoon asked a hint of nervousness in his voice.

 

"It's kinda salty but good for someone who basically has people cooking for him everyday." Kangjoon frowned. "I'm just kidding, hyung. I just wanted to ruffle your feathers." Kangjoon's expression quickly changed into a smile.

 

"Thank the heavens. I was so nervous to cook knowing how well of a cook you are. I tried not to make my nervousness noticeable."

 

"Well you hid it well." 

 

They continued eating, stopping to talk every now and then. They were now done and just enveloped in a comfortable silence. Kangjoon shifted in his chair a bit, fixing the sleeves of his tux before talking. "I didn't know you had a son." Taeyong gulped. More things to tell.

 

"Yeah. I adopted him. His full name is Lee Minhyung but I just call him Mark. I adopted him when he was just a baby."

 

"Wow, that's something," Kangjoon had his full attention on Taeyong, the conversation had turned very serious. "How old is he?"

 

"6."

 

Kangjoon nodded, slowly processing the information. He continued on asking Taeyong things about Mark; what he likes to do, if he was hard to take care of as a baby, and his favorite color. He then stopped talking as if he was contemplating on what to ask next. "Hyung, if there's something you want to ask, go ahead. I won't bite." Taeyong chuckled trying to lift the atmosphere.

 

"So you adopted him after you and Jaehyun split, right? Or did Jaehyun already know and....." Kangjoon let his sentence run off. Taeyong guessed Kangjoon kinda knew what happened by now but he wanted to make things clear. He told Kangjoon what happened from everything to Taeyong suggesting they adopt a kid to Jaehyun leaving the day of the adoption.

 

His face was a mixture of emotions. Anger, shock, confusion, and pity. Taeyong did not want anyone to pity him. He was fine and it was Jaehyun's choice to leave. Look at him still living well; proof that he does not need a man. Kangjoon balled up his fists, turning his knuckles white. He huffed loudly.

 

"That's so fucking low. You deserve so much better, Taeyong."

 

"I know," he said with a whisper. Telling everything after keeping it hidden for so long took a toll on Taeyong. All his walls were now broken and he broke into a cry. It was like a dam broke. Kangjoon hurriedly embraced Taeyong and just let him cry. His hand rubbing Taeyong's back. Taeyong felt bad for ruining Kangjoon's suit with his tears and snot but he guessed the older didn't mind.

 

Taeyong's breathing started to even out and his tears stopped with just him sniffling. Kangjoon shifted a little, bringing his hand under Taeyong's chin and lightly kissing him. Their lips pressed together softly and Taeyong felt his whole body go numb.

 

Kangjoon had to leave, getting an unexpected call from his agency. They exchanged goodbyes with another quick kiss and a hug. Taeyong was left on the couch watching TV. It wasn't long after until he received a call. The caller ID read 'Jaehyun' and he immediately sat up wondering what it could be. 

 

_"Taeyong?"_

 

Jaehyun sounded worried and anxious.

 

"Jaehyun? What's going on?" 

 

Taeyong was confused. Was everything okay?

 

_"It's Mark. He-He had a seizure. It stopped but now he has a fever. I will be bringing him to the hospital and was calling-"_

 

"I'll be right there." 

 

Taeyong hung up not letting Jaehyun finish. Mark hardly ever got sick but when he did, it usually wasn't this serious. Jaehyun texted the address of the hospital and Taeyong was on his way.

 

He ran through the doors, panting fast. There was no sight of Jaehyun to be found. He went to the front desk and asked if his son had been admitted in. The lady took some time looking through the list of checked in patients before she found Mark's name. He was on the 2nd floor. Taeyong was granted permission to go up after showing proof of being Mark's adoptive father.

 

He was looking at the number's on the elevator, going slower than usual. It seemed like eternity until he arrived on the 2nd floor. He ran through the halls until he landed at Mark's room. He knocked and the door opened. Jaehyun was sitting next to Mark, the child hooked up to machines and soundly sleeping. The doctor was also there examining him.

 

"Temperature was a little over the safe zone. Since he got hot so quickly, it lead to him having a seizure. He should be fine. It should go down in two days, if not bring him back immediately," The doctor said making his way out the door.

 

All Taeyong could do was stare at Mark, eyes tearing up. He was so scared when he got the call. All he could do was thank Jaehyun for bringing him here so quickly. "Thank you." Taeyong said, lips trembling. Jaehyun nodded, a sad smile on his face. 

 

"I guess Mark won't be going to school the rest of this week then."

 

"Yeah. I-I just don't know how I'll be able to keep up with looking after him and my work," Taeyong sighed. "I could probably call Kangjoon-"

 

"I'll help." Jaehyun interjected. "I'll stay with you to help until Mark is fine." 

 

"Jaehyun, I appreciate the offer but you still have work-"

 

"It's okay, Taeyong. Let me do this."

 

Taeyong was contemplating his decision. Kangjoon would be a great help since that could be bonding time between him and Mark and he already showed interest in the little one. Jaehyun though was closer with Mark and even Mark would probably like having Jaehyun over instead. Taeyong dropped his head.

 

"Fine."

 

They arrived back at the house after an okay from the doctor. Mark did wake up during his departure from the hospital but he quickly fell asleep once he got in the car. Now he was just slightly drowsy and ready to head back to sleep but he had one request.

 

"Papa, can I sleep with you tonight?"

 

Of course Taeyong couldn't say no; plus he wanted to be near Mark as much as possible just in case his fever went up.

 

"Of course baby. You can head in my room right now if you want, papa will be right there." 

 

Mark rocked back and forth on his heels, a pout on his face. "Can Mr. Jung bring me to bed? I'm still afraid of the dark." Jaehyun grinned. 

 

"Is that so? I used to be such a baby about the dark when I was your age too. Now I'm a big man and I'm not scared anymore." Mark giggled.

 

"I can't wait to be a big man, so I'm not afraid of the dark anymore." Mark put his hands on his hips, head up high. He looked so cute. Jaehyun looked at Taeyong for reassure and Taeyong just waved his hand. Jaehyun picked up Mark and held him tightly as they walked into Taeyong's room. Giggles and whispers present with Mark coughing every now and then.

 

It was nice seeing them get along. It was 6:30 pm and Taeyong was exhausted. He slumped onto the couch and waited for Jaehyun to come out his room so he could change. Shortly Jaehyun came in and sat across from him.

 

"He's so cute. Gosh, I was so nervous when I saw him having the seisure. He was burning up when I touched him." 

 

Silence fell. Taeyong and Jaehyun haven't had a proper conversation ever since they reunited. It's just been small talk. Taeyong knew one day they would have to sort everything out and lay down the line. 

 

"Thank you Jaehyun, really."

 

"You dont have to thank me. If it was any of the students, I would have done the same thing." Taeyong nodded. Jaehyun did have a point but still, he went the extra mile and used Joohyun's car to drive Mark to the hospital when he could have just called the ambuance. They were still avoiding each others gazes, the thick air swallowing them whole. The tension was too much. "Hyung, I- please let's work this out. I want to talk."

 

Taeyong sighed, finally breaking the thick air. He held eye contact with Jaehyun. "Jaehyun, I don't know what you are expecting from me. If it's to take you back, that's going to be hard." Jaehyun shook his head.

 

"No, I just want to you to try to forgive me first. I've done some stupid shit and I know I have fucked up, but even after all these years I'm still in love with you. Hyung," Taeyong's breath hitched. "I'm serious when I say I want to be here with you and Mark, helping to raise Mark. I know I already missed out a few years but I want to be present in his life now. If you would just let me."

 

Taeyong closed his eyes. Sleepiness slowly taking over. "I need to get some water." He stood up and went into the kitchen, pouring a glass of cold water. It woke him up a bit, enough for the long conversation that was about to happen. He sat back down across from Jaehyun and made eye contact. "I have so many questions I need answered, Jaehyun."

 

"And I will answer every single one with absolute honesty, no matter how much it hurts me."

 

"Absolute honesty?"

 

Jaehyun nodded. "Absolute honesty. I'm here to make you trust me again, hyung and know I plan on not leaving again." 

 

Taeyong let out a shaky breath. So many questions to ask but so little energy. He would ask as much as he could.

 

"Why did you leave?"

 

Jaehyun shifted in his seat a little, feeling the heat from the question. "I wasn't ready. I didn't have a way to tell you that verbally since I was a coward, so I decided that leaving would be the best option."

 

"Then why did you say you were ready, if you knew you weren't?"

 

"You know I had doubts at first but I saw how happy you were bringing up the topic of adoption that I didn't want to break your happiness."

 

"I would have waited until you were ready."

 

"I didn't know that at the time, hyung."

 

"We could have sat down and had a conversation, Jae," Taeyong looked up, trying to stop himself from tearing up. He had to stop with the comments if he wanted to get any further with this. "Why didn't you break up with me then?"

 

"I loved you too much, still do, but I wouldn't lie and say I didn't think of it a few times. I was getting tired of being held down and you were the only person I dated in my life. I was scared I was going to break your heart."

 

_It would have been better than you just leaving since that lead to so much heartbreak_

 

"Where did you go? I tried contacting your parents but they didn't even know of your disappearance."  
  


"I got the saved money I had in the bank and traveled the world."

 

Taeyong chewed on his bottom lip. Jaehyun fucking traveled the world, just living his best life. This whole time Taeyong thought Jaehyun was staying at hotels trying to get by. "Did you have fun?"

 

Jaehyun gulped. He could hear the anger rising in Taeyong's voice. "I did. It was nice experiencing the different cultures."

 

"What about meeting people? Perhaps did you even hook up with someone?" 

 

Jaehyun looked down. This is where it would all go downhill. He had to tell Taeyong though, so they could move on. "Yeah. I meant people while at restaurants and sightseeing, nothing too big. There was this one guy though in France that I meant. His name was Jared-"

 

"Did you have sex with Jared?" Taeyong snapped.

 

"Y-Yeah."

 

"How many times? No- don't answer that." Taeyong was tapping his foot, anger now visibly showing. "We're you guys in a relationship, if so how long?"

 

"Yes, we were in a relationship. An open one. He would bring guys over and fuck them in front of me and I sometimes would join. It lasted for 2 years." 

 

Taeyong was completely silent, looking at the floor. He was unable to look up at the Jaehyun because he knew he would just lose it.

 

"Did you even think of me while you were traveling? Thinking of how much pain I must have been in?"

 

"I did Taeyong, I did. That's why I broke it off with Jared. I told him I fucked up and that I still loved you."

 

"Why didn't you come back earlier then?"

 

"I needed to clear my mind. I didn't want to come to you with the mindset I had. I'm older now, more mature and I won't make the same mistakes. Taeyong, I fucking love you and I want you back. My biggest regret is leaving you that day instead of telling you I wasn't ready. Now, I'm back and I missed so much and done so much I wish I could just change. I want you to forgive me and look past everything that has happened, and look at the new me. The one that is here to make you mine again and be apart of Mark's life. It's true you deserve better but just let me be a little selfish because I want you. No one else but you." 

 

Jaehyun got up and crouched down in front of Taeyong. He put his hands under his chin and lifted his face. Taeyong was a crying mess. He wiped his wet cheeks and moved his hair out of his eyes. He felt all over Taeyong's face gently and slowly stopped when his thumb landed over Taeyong's lips. He leaned in and their lips met. It was quick. Jaehyun's eyes met Taeyong's immediately after before kissing him again. This time longer and full of love. It took a second before Taeyong loosened up and was kissing Jaehyun back.

 

They held hands as they made their way to Taeyong's room. Jaehyun sleeping on the right side, Taeyong on the left, with Mark in the middle. Taeyong's head was spinning but he blocked out thoughts when he looked to his side. He felt an unknown emotion take him and for once he didn't feel emptiness in his heart.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally updated this fic in forever!!! 2019!!! I'm so excited for what the year has in store for NCT and I'm definitely excited for the debut of WayV (Kun is going to wreck me). This year I may be more active in fic writing as well. I took a break since I was not confident in my writing and I'm still not now tbh. It has gotten better though. Thank you for all the comments and kudos and the amount of hits this has gotten <3

Taeyong woke up to an empty bed. Mark and Jaehyun were no where to be found. He woke up, rubbing the tiredness away from his eyes. He shuffled into the kitchen, the sight shocking him. Mark was sitting at the table, legs swinging back and forth under his chair. Jaehyun was feeding him some soup, making sure to blow it first so it wouldn't burn the little one. 

 

"Oh, you're up" Jaehyun turned to him, dimples full on display.  "Good morning." Mark adverted his attention to Taeyong too and held his arms out, doing a grabbing motion. 

 

"Papa!" Mark carefully got out his chair and scurried over to his dad, hugging his legs.

 

"Good morning baby," Taeyong cooed while ruffling Mark's hair. He looked up and grinned. "Good morning to you too, Jaehyun."

 

Jaehyun cleared the table, washing the soup bowl and spoon before walking over to Taeyong and Mark. "Mark woke up early, said he was hungry so I made him some soup. His fever has went down a lot, but I would still watch him carefully."

 

Taeyong looked up at Jaehyun, Mark still holding on to his legs. "Thank you, again." Jaehyun and Taeyong both chuckled. Taeyong adverted his attention back to Mark. "How about taking a bath? It could probably get your temperature down even more." Mark was cooler than he was last night but he still was on the warm side. 

 

"Okay." Mark headed towards the bathroom, leaving Taeyong and Jaehyun alone.

 

"I'll make some food while you're taking care of Mark." Jaehyun said.

 

"You don't have to. You already made him soup."

 

Jaehyun grinned. "That's true, but I still didn't eat anything and neither did you. So it's my treat." Taeyong said nothing back, and just smiled before leaving to bathe Mark.

 

Mark was all cleaned and dried off; hair smelling fresh. He had on his monster truck pajamas. Taeyong was done freshing himself up as well. They were now in the kitchen, Jaehyun serving pancakes and bacon. 

 

"Smells wonderful." Taeyong said, exhaling after breathing in the scent of the food. Jaehyun was always a great cook as well; his specialty was more in breakfast food. 

 

"Thanks, darling." Taeyong looked up, wide eyed. Jaehyun casually said that while Mark was right there. Mark oohed.

 

"Is that Mr. Jung's nickname for papa?" Jaehyun shifted his gaze to Mark and smiled.

 

"Maybe. Is that what you think I should call papa, Mark? Darling?"

 

Mark nodded his head vigorously. "Yes, it's cute."

 

A blush crept up Taeyong's face. He coughed, engulfing his pankcake into his mouth.

 

"Whoa, darling, don't eat so fast." Taeyong sent a death stare to Jaehyun. Mark and Jaehyun bursted into laughs.

 

"Papa's embarrasse,." Mark giggled.

 

The breakfast went on like that. Both Mark and Jaehyun teasing Taeyong.

 

Taeyong was pooped after breakfast, deciding to take a nap afterwards. He fell asleep on the couch. When he woke up, Jaehyun and Mark were asleep as well. Mark was wrapped into a ball with Jaehyun holding him. Taeyong smiled. He couldn't stop from feeling so soft. His heart leaped at Jaehyun being so fatherly towards Mark.

 

The information he found out last night kept replaying in his head. The fact that Jaehyun slept with some guy and had a relationship with him still rubbed him the wrong way. Past is past but it still hurts. Everyday that he spends with Jaehyun though, it's like a piece of his heart is being mended back and he's starting to see the guy he fell in love with... but he can't help to think about Kangjoon. 

 

As if the heavens were listening to his thoughts, he recieves a text from none other than his hyung. 

 

_Can I come over?_

 

How much he wants to say yes but Jaehyun and Mark is here and that would be so awkward. _Unless_ he makes an excuse that he has to go pick up something from the store. Bingo. He texts Kangjoon that he would rather go to his place and the older replys that is fine with him. He tiptoes over to Jaehyun and gently shakes him awake. Jaehyun groans, silently protesting but Taeyong keeps shaking him more. Jaehyun finally wakes up, one eye open and the other close. 

 

"I have to go to the store. I'll be back in a few." Jaehyun nods his head, still laced with sleep.

 

Taeyong goes to change and sees Jaehyun had fallen back to sleep. He grabs his keys and makes his way out the house.

 

 

Kangjoon was staying in an apartment. It was bought by his company. A great view of the city and just right for one person. The furniture was chic with mostly black and white mixed with a little red. Kangjoon was in the kitchen, brewing him some coffee as Taeyong waited on the couch. He came back, clad in pajamas and his hair messy but he still looked so good. He put the coffee down on a coaster and laid it on the table. He grinned at Taeyong, sitting across from him. He took his hands and kissed them ever so softly.

 

"Hey, I missed you." Kangjoon purred.

 

"We saw each other yesterday." Taeyong stated.

 

Kangjoon chuckled. "I know but I still missed you. It felt like a whole year went by." Taeyong rolled his eyes.

 

"You're so extra, hyung." 

 

"Anyway, how his Mark?"  Taeyong hadn't texted Kangjoon what happened and decided to keep it a secret.

 

"He's good. I managed to find a babysitter, so I could come over."

 

"That's good." Kangjoon picked up his coffee and took a sip. "Do you want to go somewhere with me today?" 

 

"Uh, I don't know. I told the babysitter I wouldn't be gone for long."

 

"Just say you'll pay them extra. Don't worry, I'll give you the money."

 

"Kangjoon I-"

 

"Please Taeyong. I leave in three days." 

 

Taeyong sighed. "Okay," Kangjoon smiled widely. "Let me call them to let them know I'll be a little late. If I knew that, I would have worn something better." Taeyong had on a plain white shirt and some black shorts on. His hair slightly messy. 

 

Kangjoon snorted. "You look fine. The shorts could go away but who cares about what you're wearing? Your face makes up for it." Kangjoon stood up. "I'll get in the shower and change, then we could head out." Taeyong nodded. He took out his phone and dialed Jaehyun's number. He didn't have a good feeling about this but Kangjoon was leaving soon and he wanted to spend as much time with him as possible to get his feelings in order.

 

" _Hey."_

 

Jaehyun's voice was raspy, signaling he probably was still sleeping prior to Taeyong calling him.

 

"Hey. Uh, I got stuck in traffic and realized I forgot some stuff, so I'll be back in like maybe 2 hours."

 

He knew his excuse sounded like shit but that's what he came up with at the moment. There was silence from the other line and Taeyong's heart began to quicken. Maybe Jaehyun caught on to him. He heard shuffling on the other line and he let out a breath.

 

"Hey sorry about that. Mark just woke up but uh, that's fine. Don't be out too long. It's already 8 o'clock. I'll make Mark some more soup, text or call me when you're on your way back."

 

"Okay, I will. Tell Mark I love him and I'll see him later."

 

"Okay, will do. Be safe."

 

"I will. See you later Jaehyun."

 

Taeyong hung up. He really hoped Jaehyun wouldn't suspect anything . 

 

Kangjoon stepped out of his room; his hair was gelled back and he had a loose maroon shirt on with ripped jeans. A whiff of a strong but not overbearing cologne filled the room.

 

He screamed hot. 

 

"Let's have some fun tonight." Kangjoon said, taking Taeyong's hand in his and making their way out to his car.

 

They arrived at a club. Taeyong hadn't been to a club in years. He was a little bit nervous but with Kangjoon by his side, he knew he had nothing to worry about. They got in and headed quickly towards the bar. The bartender's face lit up.

 

"Kangjoon. Bud! You're back, and with a hottie." The bartender wiggled his eyebrows.

 

Kangjoon rolled his eyes. "Hanbin, this is Taeyong, my lovely date. Taeyong, this is Hanbin. He's an old friend of mine." Taeyong shook Hanbin's hand.

 

"Nice to meet you." Taeyong murmured.

 

"No, it's nice to meet you. I wonder want Kangjoon did in his past life to meet a jewel like you?" Taeyong chuckled, his face turning red.

 

"Oh Hanbin, come on with the small talk. We came here for some drinks." Hanbin scoffed.

 

"Okay. What would you guys like?" 

 

Taeyong wasn't sure so he said he would get whatever Kangjoon was getting.

 

"Some soju and whiskey. Make that four of each." Taeyong's eyes widened.

 

"Isn't that a little too much?" He questioned.

 

"We might want some later. I'm just ordering them now. You don't have to drink all at once." Kangjoon reassured.

 

Taeyong nodded. He was nervous at first. Hanbin poured their drinks and Kangjoon already down 2 shots of soju.

 

"Whoa, hyung. Why so fast?"

 

Kangjoon smirked. "Just ready to get this night started. Now drink up Taeyong, I'm ready to hit the dance floor." Kangjoon had 3 shots of whiskey and his last bit of soju leaving Taeyong staring at his 8 shot glasses. Feeling Kangjoon's eyes on him, he drunk 2 shots of each drink. He was a light drinker and his vision was already getting blurry. "That's it, Taeyong! Now let's go have some fun." Kangjoon dragged him to the dance floor. They were the center of attention. A uprising model with this ethereal stranger. Of course people would stare. 

 

It started off slow at first. Taeyong and Kangjoon spaces away, just grooving to the music on their own. Then the music changed and Kangjoon scooted closer to Taeyong. He put a hand on his hip and matched his rhythm. The older leaned down and whispered into Taeyong's ear. "You're so hot Taeyong." His hot breath leaving chills down Taeyong's neck.

 

He was relaxed. Kangjoon wasn't pushing any boundaries and that made him feel comfortable. It's been so long since his felt this heat. The alchohol already taking over, he turned around and felt Kangjoon's abs. They reminded him of Jaehyun's; hard and rock solid. Still at a time like this, Jaehyun made his way into his mind. The danced some more like that with Taeyong's feeling all over Kangjoon's chest and Kangjoon's hand stroking his back. The song changed and it felt like the club was getting hotter and more bodies flooding the dance floor.

 

Kangjoon took a hold of Taeyong's hand and started slowly moving it down towards his navel. Taeyong's breath hitched. He looked up at Kangjoon. His eyes were covered in lust. This wasn't right. He started to feel suffocated. Before he could break free from Kangjoon's hold, the older leaned down and kissed him breathlessly. It was rough, tongue licking all over his mouth. Taeyong felt strained, tears forming in his eyes. Kangjoon pushed them closer and slid Taeyong's hand past his belt. Taeyong felt Kangjoon's clothed cock. It was already leaking with precum. He gulped. This. Wasn't. Right. He broke off the kiss and starting to protest.

 

"Wait. Kangjoon hy-"

 

Kangjoon released Taeyong's hand from his pants. "I know. Let's go upstairs." He pushed through the crowd of people and pulled Taeyong to follow him. He had a tight grip of Taeyong's wrist, probably would leave a mark. He banged down the door and threw Taeyong on the bed, making him hit his head. He hurriedly was trying to unbuckle his pants as Taeyong felt his head throbbing and his eyes were burining. He needed to leave. "Hyung- wait. I-"

 

"Yongie, just lie back okay. I will make you feel like you never did before." Kangjoon took something out from one of the dressers in the room before sliding off his pants. Panic going through Taeyong's head, he went to sit up but Jangjoon pulled him by his legs and and pushed him back down. He straddled Taeyong's legs and hurriedly took of Taeyong's shirt. Taeyong's eyes were watering. He didn't want this. 

 

"Stop." He breathy whispered. Kangjoon didn't hear him as he unraveled the bondage rope in his hand and tied it around Taeyong's, placing Taeyong's hands above his head. Kangjoon bent down and licked at his nipple. Taeyong couldn't hold back as tears starting to roll down his face. _Stop, stop, stop._ Kangjoon's hand slowly went down his stomach then sliding into his underwear. "Stop! I don't want this, hyung." 

 

Kangjoon chucked. "Taeyong, you cleary do. Look at how you're squirming underneath me. Gosh, I always wanted to see you like this. Wrecked. I'm going to make you even more wrecked with what I'm about to do to you." He grabbed Taeyong's cock hard, making him wince in pain.

 

"I said stop!" Taeyong yelled as he used his tied hands to hit Kangjoon's head. Kangjoon fell back and winced. Taeyong jumped off the bed, making a run for it. He closed the door on his way out, tears covering his vision. He had to move fast. He found Hanbin and pleaded the man to take off the rope.

 

"Taeyong? What's-"

 

"Please untie this for me. I need to leave." He hiccuped as more tears streamed down his face.

 

Hanbin did so with worried inched on his face. As soon as Taeyong was free, he pulled out his phone and started dialing Jaehyun's number. 

 

"Pick up, pick up, pick up!" Taeyong said under his breath. As he was making his way out, he heard a door open. It was Kangjoon. Anger all over his face. He had to go. After five rings, Jaehyun finally picked up. 

 

_"Taeyong-"_

 

"Jaehyun, please come get me. I'm at Crescent. Hurry!" Taeyong said in between cries.

 

He hung up and darted towards the door. He needed to hide. If Kangjoon found him, he would be dead. He looked around until he saw a trash bin. That's his best bet for now. He jumped in there, wanting to throw up. It reeked so bad. He had the lid up, looking for sight of Kangjoon. There the older was running out of the club; hair a mess, shirt looser than before, and pants unzipped. Hanbin followd after him and grabbed him by his collar. Kangjoon pushed the bartender off and pushed his square in the face. Hanbin folded over and covered his nose. Taeyong couldn't believe it. That was not the Kangjoon he knew. 

 

Kangjoon looked around for a bit before he got in his car and drove off. Staff of the club walked outside and helped Hanbin up.

 

Taeyong exhaled. He couldn't stop crying. He finally got out after a few minutes went by and stood in front of the club, waiting for Jaehyun to come. That reminded Taeyong, he left his car at Kangjoon's house. Damn it.

 

He would have to find a way to get it back. Turning the corner, a blue mustang stopped in front of him. Jaehyun got out hastily.

 

"Taeyong, are you okay?" 

 

With his tear stained face, Taeyong ran to Jaehyun and hugged him tightly. 

 

"Gosh, you're shaking. What happened?" Jaehyun's voice was laced with worry.

 

Taeyong shook his head. "Just take me home." His struggled out. Jaehyun kissed the top of Taeyong's head and lead him into the car. Mark was awake and he was shocked seeing the state his father was in. He didn't say anything though and just hugged his blanket. Jaehyun held Taeyong's hand, stroking it with his thumb. Taeyong calmed down a bit from the touch. He just couldn't believe he actually trusted a bastard like Kangjoon.

 

They made it back to the house. Jaehyun and Mark was already inside while Taeyong stayed outside on the stairs. He was shaken up by the events of the night. His mind wouldn't stop lingering to Kangjoon touching him even after he said he didn't want to do it. Maybe it was the alcohol but Taeyong would never forget him. He was lost in thought when a crushing of leaves was heard. He looked up and saw Jaehyun.

 

"Hey, are you okay? Mark fell right to asleep as soon as I tucked him in bed." Jaehyun chewed on his lip. "Do you want to talk?"

 

Taeyong burst into tears. He felt stupid lying to Jaehyun that he was at the store, in traffic to hangout with Kangjoon resulting in him almost getting sexually assaulted. Still, here was Jaehyun, continuously asking if he was okay and calming him down. Two strong arms circled around him, Taeyong wetting Jaehyun's shirt. 

 

"It's okay. Let it out, hyung." 

 

Taeyong kept crying and crying. A river of tears coming out from his eyes. After his breakdown, he felt drowsy. He guessed Jaehyun sensed it too. He  released Taeyong and turned around. Taeyong was confused. 

 

"Get on my back."

 

"W-What?" Taeyong stuttered out.

 

"Hyung, get on my back. I know you're tired."

 

Taeyong exhaled. He got on Jaehyun's back, holding on tightly. Jaehyun closed the door and walked him into the house. He stopped in front of Taeyong's bed and dropped him off gently. He looked at his bed. Mark wasn't there. He must have been sleeping in his room then. That meant Taeyong would be sleeping alone tonight. Jaehyun yawned and stepped closer to him, moving his hair out off his forehead.

 

"Goodnight."

 

Just as Jaehyun was making his way out the door, Taeyong grabbed his wrist. Jaehyun stilled. He turned back around and looked at Taeyong. His stare made Taeyong feel hot. He looked at the floor, fumbling with his fingers. "Will you sleep with me tonight?" When Jaehyun said nothing, Taeyong took that as a no. Instead he was wrapped in strong arms again, pulling him right up against a firm chest. Jaehyun's chin on top of his head. 

 

"Anything for you, hyung."

 

Taeyong and Jaehyun were in bed. A space in between them. Jaehyun had his back towards him. Taeyong wanted to feel safe. He needed Jaehyun's warmth and protection to make him feel okay. He was too scared to ask though. So Taeyong snuggled up closer behind Jaehyun and wrapped his arm around his torso. 

 

"Hyung?"

 

Taeyong nuzzled his nose into Jaehyun's neck. Jaehyun smiled. They laid like that for a while until Taeyong's breathing even out. Jaehyun turned around and stared at Taeyong. He pulled him close to his chest, arms holding him tight and protecting him from danger. He fell asleep quickly after.

 

It was Saturday. The day Kangjoon would be leaving. Taeyong still didn't have his car, unable to tell Jaehyun what happened. He was too ashamed. Jaehyun also would be going back to his apartment at night.

 

The previous days they spent taking care of Mark and enjoying each others presence. They would watch movies, cook together, clean together, and play all sorts of games with Mark. Taeyong and Jaehyun talked more throughout the days, and had nice conversations. Jaehyun wouldn't push Taeyong to open up about what happened that night and Taeyong was grateful for that. He would tell him when he was ready.

 

Jaehyun, Mark, and Taeyong were in Mark's room playing cars, seeing who could finish first. Of course the two adults would let Mark win all the time but Mark said they shouldn't let him win. He was very smart and some times caught on to things fast. That's why when he asked about Taeyong's car, Taeyong wasn't sure what to say.

 

"Uh, I left it in the repair shop. Papa was driving home from the store when I got a flat tire."

 

Mark frowned. "Is that why you were outside at that place the other day?"

 

Taeyong cleared his throat. "Yeah. I had a tow truck pick my car up and i just walked to the place since it was near the repair shop to hangout for a bit." Mark looked unconveiced.

 

"Well it doesn't take that long to fix a flat tire. You should go and get your car back, papa." 

 

Taeyong looked at Jaehyun who was mindlessly playing with the cars, seeming to not pay attention to the current conversation. "I will soon, Minhyung." Taeyong sighed. "I just had to get some things done first."

 

Mark nodded. "At least you and Mr. Jung are back close friends so I'm happy."

 

Jaehyun finally looked up from his little car race when Mark said that. He glanced at Taeyong and grinned. Taeyong face turned red.

 

"Y-Yeah. I am too." Taeyong admitted. 

 

Time went by and Taeyong figured it was time. As Jaehyun was packing his clothes back into his bag, Taeyong stopped him. "Jaehyun, I need to talk to you. It's about that night." Jaehyun stopped what he was doing and walked with Taeyong to his room. This was the best time to do it while Mark was busy watching his favorite show. He hardly got up when it came to Pororo. 

 

Taeyong sat down with Jaehyun by his side. He took a deep breath and let it out. "I lied. I didn't go to the store." Taeyong bottled up his fists. "I was with Kangjoon." A sound came from Jaehyun, like a huff of disapproval but he didn't say anything. He left Taeyong continue. "H-He said he would be leaving soon and said he wanted to hangout one more time. I didn't know he wanted to go to a club but I said yes anyway. That's when I called you and said I would be home late." Taeyong exhaled, feeling the tears forming in his eyes. His throat was burning thinking of the moment again.

 

"I had a few drinks, more than I could handle-" This time Jaehyun interrupted him.

 

"Taeyong, you know you're a light drinker-"

 

"I know, I don't know what I was thinking drinking that much. Anyway, he had some to drink too, more than me and then we went to the dance floor. I was having fun at first and we did get close. Then it started getting too intimate. We kissed. It felt wrong. I couldn't help but think of you." Jaehyun shifted, his full attention on Taeyong now. "He slid my hand into his pants and from there he, he dragged me upstairs into a room. He threw me on the bed and-" Taeyong choked up. Jaehyun couldn't believe what he was hearing. 

 

"He threw me on the bed, making me hit my head. He said it would be alright. I kept trying to protest as he took off his clothes and then took off my shirt. He tied my hands. I told him to stop, Jaehyun. He didn't listen. He continued and just did things I didn't want him to. I couldn't take it anymore after he grabbed my cock, and, and-"

 

Jaehyun held him to his chest. "Shh, Taeyong, it's okay, you don't have to tell me." Taeyong shook his head.

 

"I need to, Jae. I need to."

 

"He squeezed it hard and I felt so much pain. That's when hit him and quickly made my way out." Taeyong was now crying. "I'm so sorry, Jaehyun. So, so sorry." He hiccuped.

 

"There's nothing for you to be sorry for. It wasn't your fault. You thought Kangjoon had good intentions but it didn't turn out that way. It's not your fault for thinking he was good. Don't worry, this doesn't belittle you. I will get back at the fucking bastard for what he did to you." Jaehyun put Taeyong's face into his hands, wiping Taeyong's tears. "Taeyong, I love you so much and knowing what you just told me hurts me so fucking much. I wish could have been there to protect you. Gosh, you didn't deserve any of that and I don't deserve you. I will make Kangjoon's life a living hell if I ever see him."

 

"T-Thank you, Jaehyun." He sniffled. "I have something else to tell you."

 

"What is it?"

 

Taeyong stood up and grabbed a suede red box. He opened it. "Kangjoon gave me this watch but I definitely don't want it anymore. I think we should sell it. We can use the money towards Mark, bills, and we can just save it up."

 

Jaehyun didn't understand. "We?" Taeyong nodded, putting the watch down.

 

"I still love you, Jung Jaehyun. I have all this time, I just didn't want to admit it. You made me see you have changed and matured and are capable of being a wonderful father to Mark. Not a day went by where I didn't think of you. Yeah not all of the time was it good thoughts, but I still couldn't keep you out my head. I thought with Kangjoon, that feeling would just go away but I was wrong. I got myself into a horrible situation because I tried to deny I still loved you even though I knew it was stupid. But the heart wants what it wants. Jaehyun, will you please move in with Mark and I?"

 

Jaehyun was now a teary mess. He smiled and nodded, enveloping Taeyong into a hug. They looked at each other and smiled. "I love you so much, Lee Taeyong."

 

"And I love you so much, Jung Jaehyun."

 

They kissed gently and sweet. Nothing but love present. Two little feet ran into the room. "Papa? Mr. Jung?" 

 

Taeyong and Jaehyun separated, curious as to how Mark would react. Within seconds, Mark broke into a huge grin and starting clapping.

 

"Yay!!! Finally. Papa and Mr. Jung are boyfriends."

 

Taeyong and Jaehyun laughed. 

 

"Come here Mark." Jaehyun said, arms wide for Mark.

 

Mark ran into the middle of Taeyong and Jaehyun and hugged them. He looked at Jaehyun. "So Mr. Jung is my dad now?"

 

Jaehyun chuckled. "Yeah. You can call me that."

 

Mark smiled. "Yay! Papa and dad. I like that."

 

Taeyong and Jaehyun looked at each other. Eyes filled with love. Taeyong spoke, "I like that too." The anew family hugged it out one more time, with Mark being smothered in kisses by Jaehyun. Taeyong was so happy that he almost forgot one thing. "Uh, Jaehyun?"

 

Jaehyun hummed. "Yeah, darling." Taeyong blushed. 

 

"S-Stop that." He scratched at his nape. "My car is at Kangjoon's house."

 

Jaehyun froze.

 

 

Let's just say Kangjoon's life did end up a living hell~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, Please, Please don't hate me for the ending!!! I took time and reread everything and then read the draft I originally had planned for this chapter and I did tweak it a bit. I would love to get your honest thoughts about the ending. I know it wasn't a favored one but like i said, it's what i originally had planned and i did not want to scrap it and start all over. Honesty, I'm not even that happy about it but I do believe in second chances. Was Kangjoon a shock? I was thinking of an epilogue too with domestic jaeyong but I'm not sure.


End file.
